Tatakai Yuki
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: Revisions to epilogue made 51804 The part two of the Pokeduelsmon trilogy! The summary's about three paragraphs long, check for it inside. Epilogue: Aw, a happy ending for the Kaiba brothers too.
1. Nothing's Perfect For Long

Tatakai Yuki  
  
Summary: After Pokeduelsmon, Yami becomes Kaya's legal guardian. Pegasus is in jail, Isis has enrolled at the local college (Isis on campus......O+O) and Kaya and Malik have joined Yugi and the others in tenth grade at Domino High. Everything is perfect.  
  
But for Seto Kaiba, things are going downhill. A mysterious man comes to Domino and Kaiba is forced to face the one thing that could destroy him - his past.  
  
While Kaiba is busy facing his past, Malik is becoming more and more withdrawn. Until one day, tragedy strikes - and Malik is gone.  
  
Kaiba's world is collapsing around him, Malik is dead, and Kaya has lost her brother's support. But how exactly did Malik die, and who is this mysterious man who seeks out Kaiba? Will the group be able to hold on despite the tragedy around them, or will they lose faith in everything they have known, including each other? Will they be able to hold onto their tatakai yuki, their fighting spirit?  
  
Chapter 1  
Nothing's Perfect For Long (Mentions both plotlines) (I know, that doesn't make sense but it will)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making money off of this. It'd be freaking awesome if I was, but I'm not, so dun sue me.  
  
************************************  
  
(All you never-read-the-author-notes people, you need to read 'em this time, because there is vital information!!)  
  
Mojobubbles: Konnichiwa, minna-san, welcome to "Tatakai Yuki"!  
  
Kamilah: Tatakai yuki is Japanese for "fighting spirit".  
  
Mojobubbles: More references to the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh movie. Everybody runs around and says "Tatakai yuki!" all the time. Especially Shogo. ^_^U  
  
Kamilah: Ok, this is the sequel to "Pokeduelsmon" so you really ought to read it. If you absolutely won't read the whole thing, you have to at least read chapters 1, 3, 6, 7, 9, 10, and 11.  
  
Mojobubbles: If you have, then welcome back! *waves* I'm hoping some of PDM's loyal readers will show up here, like Daricio, Europa, Katiekat1414, BMMW, and Luna*Ruby. By the by, there is no more Poke- ness. I mean, there will probably be no more Pokemon characters. They'll probably still talk about Pokemon and stuff, but I doubt the characters are coming back. Ever. Anyway, this is going to be much darker than "Pokeduelsmon", I think, because Malik dies, and other things. And Kirstie, don't you dare tell what is happening in the end. I only told you because you would kill me otherwise. ^_^U  
  
Mojobubbles: Guess what? You get 2 stories in one!  
  
Kamilah: What she means is there are two plotlines, which we have named the Kaiba plot, and the Malik plot.  
  
Mojobubbles: The Kaiba plot is about that mysterious guy that is looking for Kaiba and what happens after the guy comes. The Malik plotline is about Malik's death and what happens after he dies.  
  
Kamilah: At the beginning of each chapter, we will put in parentheses which plot that chapter focuses on.  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, time to introduce our cast of characters, the ones that run around and wreak havoc in the author's notes! From Yu-Gi-Oh, we have Yami Yugi, Yugi, Shogo, Kaiba, Malik, Isis, Kaya, Bakura, and Y. Bakura.  
  
Kamilah: From .hack//SIGN, we have Tsukasa, and occasionally Mimiru and Subaru will pop in too.  
  
Mojobubbles: And last but not least, from Inu-Yasha, we have Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru!  
  
Kamilah: We're in for a story full o fun, surprises, and SPONTANEITY!!!!!!!! So sit back and enjoy the road folks, because here we go!!!!!!!!  
Symbol thingies:  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ Kaya to either Yami or Yugi  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
++Yugi to Kaya++  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
***********************************  
  
"Yugi! Kaya! We're all waiting!"  
  
"I'm coming! Bye grandpa, see ya later!" Yugi Moto called over his shoulder as he and his friend Kaya Tanaka ran outside.  
  
Kaya yawned as they walked down the street and stretched, wacking Tristan in the face by accident.  
  
"You couldn't get up this morning?" Bakura asked in his quiet voice. Kaya nodded.  
  
"I guess late sleepers run in the family," Tea joked. Now, someone who didn't intimately know the group would've been quite confused, as to an outsider Kaya didn't seem related to any of them.  
  
Kaya's only living relative was her older brother. Or, a better way to put it would be to say her only relative was her older brother. Because Kaya's brother was actually a 5000 year old spirit.  
  
"Yeah, guess it does," Kaya nodded. "The servants would be absolutely terrified if they were going to go wake up Yami. He did not like getting up early."  
  
"So I guess late sleepers also run in the, uh, reincarnation line.........thing," added a new voice, prompting a sweatdrop from everyone.  
  
"Interesting choice of words, Malik," Yugi said, raising his eyebrows at the speaker.  
  
The Egyptian shrugged. "Well, it's true........."  
  
"You'd think that we'd find something more interesting to talk about," Tea remarked.  
  
"Yeah," Joey added, "'cause everything's totally changed. I mean, Kaya's here, and Malik's enrollin' in Domino High......"  
  
"And Isis and I got our own apartment," Malik added.  
  
"Well, maybe that's exactly why we can't think of anything to talk about, because things are different," Bakura said.  
  
"You know, in a really weird way, that makes sense," Tristan said thoughtfully, and they all laughed.  
  
Kaya smiled at how much her life had changed in only a few weeks.  
  
She had been nothing more than a struggling Pokemon trainer when she met Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Brock Slate. (Wow I can't believe I remembered those.......) Then, they bumped into none other than Pegasus, who was helping Rocket Corp. with a secret project. He had taken them all to Domino, where Kaya and the others had met Yugi and his friends. The rest was history.  
  
Yami and Kaya had remembered each other, finally, her Pokemon had been killed, Pegasus had taken all their souls except for the Kaiba brothers and Yugi, then she herself had been killed but a strange reaction with the M. Items had brought her back to life.  
  
After all this turmoil, things settled down. Pegasus was in jail, Isis and Malik had rented an apartment and both enrolled in local schools, and as for Kaya.....  
  
Yami had become her legal guardian, she had moved in with Yugi, and had joined in Domino High.  
  
Yep, things had changed, but definitely for the better.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Damn thing," muttered Seto Kaiba, as his cell phone lost its connection. He had been talking to the principal at Mokuba's school; someone had come to Kaiba's mansion to see Mokuba and Seto, and Kaiba was supposed to come pick up Mokuba.  
  
He couldn't wait for the damn day to be over. It had started badly, when Mokuba knocked over the box of Trix.  
  
Seto had been pretty mad, he wasn't much of a morning person. Maybe he'd take Mokuba to the arcade to make it up to him.  
  
But he didn't know that in only a matter of hours, his life would become a living hell....  
  
******************************  
  
(Sutashi, Jisushika, and Rachiru are named after three preps I know, and the stuff that happens to them is my subtle way of getting back at them for all the odd looks they give me and my friends. I used a website to translate their names to Japanese names, which are the names I am using. If you know what those names are really are, and you have one of those names, don't take it to heart; I really really doubt that you would be one of those preps. If you /are/ one of those preps.........I LOATHE AND DESPISE YOU!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Who're the new kids?" giggled a voice from behind Joey. He turned and was face to face with Sutashi, one of the biggest preps in Domino High.  
  
"They're my friends, Kaya Tanaka and Malik Ishtar," Joey said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Like, is Malik, like, Mexican or something?" asked one of Sutashi's friends, Rachiru.  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "Actually, he's Egyptian."  
  
"He looks kind of weird," Jisushika said, joining the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh," Joey said impatiently, cursing the bell for not ringing.  
  
"What was that?!" Malik exclaimed moments when the familiar ding rang through the hallways.  
  
"Malik, that's just the bell," Bakura said. "It means school's starting."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
The rest of the day went off without a hitch.  
  
But then, after school, things took a turn for the worse.  
  
They were all at the local corner store, sipping sodas.  
  
"I don't know how you can stand that history teacher," Kaya was saying. "I mean, she just talks on and on....." (Hey Kirstie, does it sound like someone we know? LOL)  
  
"Which teacher do you hate, Malik?" Tristan asked. Malik didn't respond. "Malik? You ok?" Tristan asked, alarmed at the expression on Malik's face.  
  
//I'm almost ready, to take over the world, kill your friends, and kill you. Are you ready, my /little aibou/?//  
  
The soda slipped from Malik's hand.  
  
"No......." he whispered. "Not him......"  
  
"Malik, what happened!?" Yugi asked anxiously.  
  
"N-nothing," Malik said. The voice was gone. He must have just imagined it. It must have been the stress of the day. "I just had a dizzy spell, that's all. I better be going."  
  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" Tea asked. But Malik didn't answer; he had already driven off on his motorcycle. (*snort* Motorcycle......hey I just realized, Malik's wearing the Domino uniform thing.....lol.)  
  
"D'you get the feeling there's something he's not telling us?" Kaya said, cocking her head to one side.  
  
//No.....that can't be it.//  
  
/What, Yami?/  
  
//Nothing, Yugi. It's just......you remember Yami Malik, don't you?//  
  
/You think he's back?!/  
  
//I pray that he's not, Yugi.//  
  
/Me too/ Yugi answered, cutting off the link.  
  
*********************************  
  
Finally, Kaiba's limo pulled into the school's parking lot. Kaiba stepped out, and strode into the school. He made his way down the hall and to the principal's office.  
  
He opened the door, and Mokuba sat in one of those orange plastic chairs, swinging his legs back and forth. "Hi, Seto!" he chirped when his brother walked in.  
  
"Hey, kid," Kaiba replied, ruffling his brother's hair.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba," the principal greeted. "Sign here, please." Kaiba swiftly signed the piece of paper, and he took Mokuba's hand and led him to the limo.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Kaiba," greeted the butler.  
  
"Who's here to see us?" Kaiba interjected sharply.  
  
Just then, the foyer door opened and a man entered.  
  
"Am I late?" he asked, then he saw Mokuba and Kaiba. "Seto.......Mokuba......." he said softly. Kaiba stared at the man, his throat suddenly dry.  
  
"No.......not you.....father....."  
  
**********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO, his father!!!!!!! And is Y. Malik really back? Tune in next time, same bat-time, same bat-place! *grins* Sorry, I couldn't resist. ^+^  
  
Kamilah: By the way, we have the next chapter all ready, but it's not gonna be posted until we have at least 5 reviews. 


	2. Falling

Chapter 2  
  
Falling (mentions both plotlines)  
  
Disclaimer: See, if I did own it, Kaya would be a real character, and this fic would be a real episode/movie/whatever.  
  
Mojobubbles: I KNOW THERE'S NOT 5 REVIEWS YET!!!!!!! BUT I CHANGED MY MIND!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Calm down! No one cares!  
  
Mojobubbles: *deep breath* Hey, ya wanna get an idea of just how angsty this story's gonna be? Here are the chapter titles:  
  
Chapter 1: Nothing's Perfect For Long  
  
Chapter 2: Falling  
  
Chapter 3: Lost  
  
Chapter 4: Defeat  
  
Chapter 5: I'm With You (Yes, just like the Avril Lavigne song)  
  
Chapter 6: Back To My Old Life  
  
Chapter 7: Keep Hoping  
  
Chapter 8: Revelations  
  
Chapter 9: I Changed My Mind  
  
Chapter 10: Rescue  
  
Chapter 11: Here With Me  
  
Epilogue: Tatakai Yuki  
  
Sounds great huh?  
  
Kamilah: Oh, and by the by, Malik dies in this chapter. So.........we're gonna find out how he died!  
  
****************************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Zucool: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! THE FIRST REVIWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did that wake ya up? ^+^  
  
Daricio: Well Kamilah tries to get me to take them, but I resist her!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sometimes, if I'm totally unbearable, then Yami will change into his tight leather outfit and while I'm standing there drooling, Kamilah tricks me into taking them. T_T Anyway, thankies for being the second reviewer of the story!!!!! MWAUGH! And I bet you do see what's going to happen....it's a teensy bit obvious. Even though Kirstie *points down* keeps threatening to tell you the ending.....I told it to her so that she wouldn't kill me for what happens to her bishie, Malik.  
  
BMMW: o_O Did C. Malik get in your Pop Rocks or something? AND THE WHOLE BB THING IS SUPPOSED TO BE SECRET!!!!! AND SO IS THE ENDING!!!!!!! Poo- head......  
  
********************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ Kaya to either Yami or Yugi  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
++Yugi to Kaya++  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kind of self-explanatory, I guess.  
  
**********************************  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, clutching Mokuba tightly. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Seto....who is that....?" Mokuba whimpered, clutching his brother.  
  
"Don't you remember me, Mokuba?" the man said, in a very fake cheerful voice. "I'm your dad, Yukio Kane!"  
  
"Leave Mokuba alone," Kaiba said dangerously.  
  
"Why so cold, Seto?" Yukio said smoothly. "I'm just here to collect something that belongs to me."  
  
"What would that be?" Kaiba spat, although he had an idea of what it was.  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
**********************************  
  
Malik was becoming even quieter and he was very jumpy. At first, Kaya was concerned for her best friend, but she realized that he must be stressed out, after coming to Domino High. She sure was; it was hard to get used to.  
  
That's what she kept telling herself, but she knew deep down it wasn't true.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Mokuba does not belong to you!" Kaiba shouted, although he knew that wasn't true.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"SETO! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
The terrified 5-year-old ran through the rain-soaked streets, clutching his baby brother close to his chest.  
  
He had to get out of there. His mother was dead, his father hated him......hit him.......there was no telling what he would do to his brother......  
  
5-year-old Seto Kane (What? His last name's not Kaiba yet) collapsed on in an alley, and the baby in his arms stirred.  
  
"It's alright, Mokuba...." he whispered. "Don't cry...." Very softly, he began to sing a lullaby his mother used to sing for him.  
  
*~*End flashback*~*  
  
Kaiba stared at Yukio, who was smirking.  
  
"Big brother, what's he mean?!" Mokuba panicked.  
  
"You do not belong to your brother, Mokuba. You belong with me," Yukio replied. "He is not your legal guardian."  
  
"Seto Kaiba, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
Yukio smirked, as policemen entered the room and handcuffed Kaiba.  
  
"Setooo!" Mokuba wailed, as one of the cops led him away.  
  
*********************************  
  
"I'm going out for a minute, Isis!"  
  
"Malik, where are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere! I'm just going out for a little bit!" Malik said hotly. His hand had touched the doorknob, but Isis reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"There is something you are not telling me," she said calmly, her blue eyes meeting his lavender ones.  
  
"There is nothing wrong!" Malik shouted, shoving her away and running outside.  
  
Isis stood stunned in the doorway.  
  
********************************  
  
"No school tomorrow!" Kaya said happily, flopping down on the couch at Yugi's house. They were staying up late, and it was now nearly 11:30.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
Kaya picked it up. "Hello?" It was Isis on the other line, and in the background Kaya could hear sirens. Isis sounded calm, but it was sort of a deadly calm, like the calm before a storm.  
  
"Kaya........I called because I wanted to let you know......Malik ran out this evening, and when he didn't come back I called the police."  
  
"Did they find out where he went?" Kaya said, her voice low and urgent. Yugi (and Yami, although he was in his transparent form) looked up at her.  
  
"Yes.....but he's dead."  
  
Kaya's eyes widened and she stared at the phone. "What.....?" she whispered.  
  
"Malik is dead. He jumped off the bridge," Isis repeated.  
  
"No.....no, Malik is not dead......"  
  
"He's dead, Kaya. He killed himself."  
  
"NO NO NO NOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaya dropped the phone and tore up the stairs.  
  
************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Heh, that's how Malik died. He committed suicide.  
  
Kaiba: Not to mention I was arrested.....  
  
Mojobubbles: *grins*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, they told you this was gonna be an angsty story...... 


	3. Lost

Chapter 3  
  
Lost  
  
Disclaimer: Kaya's mine, and I also have Evanescence's CD, "Fallen", which gets me in a very morbid mood, but that's it.  
  
Mojobubbles: Erm.......*looks uncomfortable*  
  
Yami: What's wrong?  
  
Mojobubbles: Well, it's Daricio's review. Um......I really dun know how to say this........but......um, Malik is......erm......well, I'll just try to get chapter 7 out as soon as I can......but Kaya has this really weird dream, and maybe...........  
  
Kamilah: See, she feels guilty about how dark and hopeless it seems, and we may end up revealing crucial plot points so you all don't stop reading this because it's so darn angsty.  
  
Mojobubbles: Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping wheelies!!! Malik popping whee-  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: I love that episode!!!!!!! Malik's running around on his motorcycle and he starts randomly popping wheelies. I honestly thought he was gonna fall off for a minute there.  
  
Kamilah: That'd be a funny Crazy Take......  
  
Mojobubbles: And so would Malik crashing into Y. Bakura and sending him flying.....that'd be funny.  
  
Kamilah: Or I guess he'd be Marik........  
  
Malik: Hey, it's better than Terrance!  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah, that reminds me of something freaky. My mom and sister are reading this kid's book with a character named Terrance. I said to my mom that this was funny because the dubbers nearly named Malik Terrance. My mom said that was freaky because there's this filmmaker guy named Terrence Malick!!!! I betcha that's why they wanted to name him that.  
  
Kamilah: Aibou has an Egypt book!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. It's called "Cat In The Mirror" and it's about this girl named Erin who has a suck-ass life, and also about a girl living in Egypt 3000 years ago named Irun. And I think Erin is Irun's reincarnation. I mean, there are so many similarities between this book and Yu-Gi-Oh that I wonder if Takahashi-san got all the reincarnation stuff from this book.  
  
**********************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Daricio: Well actually, I do write a lot of angst songfic things. And sometimes I put it in my stories, and when I do, it's pretty heavy. Mooooooving on............. WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! YOU PUT ME ON A MAJOR GUILT TRIP!!!! Just don't lose hope.......if you remember there are more parts to come. I mean, this is a trilogy.......and it'd be kinda hard to write more if everyone's dead......plus, my friend Blue Mystic Moon Warrior/Kirstie is a rabid possessive Malik fangirl, and I've told her the ending so she wouldn't kill me for killing Malik.......*hint hint*  
  
Ruby*Luna: THEY'RE BACK!! *waves* Hey you two! *grabs Sesshomaru's fluffy thing and tugs it* GET BACK HERE FLUFFY!!  
  
Fluffy thing: *comes off*  
  
Mojobubbles: *blinks*.....I could either keep this, or sell it on ebay............decisions decisions........  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: YOU CAN'T GIVE AWAY THE ENDING UNLESS I TELL YOU TO!!!!!!  
  
Europa: Well, Yugi's gonna talk on the phone next, and he can't talk on it if Kaya smashed it against the wall, right?  
  
********************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ Kaya to either Yami or Yugi  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
++Yugi to Kaya++  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kind of self-explanatory, I guess.  
  
**********************************  
  
*+*+*+*+* Last time *+*+*+*+*  
  
"They found him.....but he's dead."  
  
Kaya's eyes widened and she stared at the phone. "What.....?" she whispered.  
  
"Malik is dead. He jumped off the bridge," Isis repeated.  
  
"No.....no, Malik is not dead......"  
  
"He's dead, Kaya. He killed himself."  
  
"NO NO NO NOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaya dropped the phone and tore up the stairs.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Did she just say that Malik's dead?!" Yugi gasped, grabbing the phone and talking to Isis. Yami looked anxious as he fully emerged in a physical form.  
  
"Isis....I'm real sorry," Yugi said softly. "You don't worry about anything. Just relax, and we'll let the others know." He hung up and gave Yami a pained look before picking up the phone again and dialing a different number.  
  
Yami spun around and walked up the stairs to Kaya's room.  
  
He knocked, and winced when he heard her sobbing. He gently pushed the door open.  
  
"Yami," she whispered hoarsely, lifting her head from her arms. "Malik......he can't be dead....." She buried her head in her arms and sank to the floor, sobbing again.  
  
Yami crouched next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Ky......" he whispered, using her old nickname.  
  
"Why couldn't I see it!?" Kaya burst out. "What kinda best friend am I?!"  
  
"Kaya....it was not your fault," Yami murmured, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "You've got to believe that......."  
  
***********************************  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Kaya sat on the couch in Yugi's living room. Kaya had fallen asleep, with Yami's arms protectively wrapped around her. Yugi's grampa was asleep in the other room. (I vow not to completely ignore Yugi's grampa during this story!!!!) Yugi decided not to wake him up and tell him what had happened.  
  
Yugi reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Yami jumped; even though he was pretty much used to it, that black box with the moving pictures still startled him.  
  
It was on a news channel, and Yugi gasped when he heard and saw what they were reporting on.  
  
(Heh......can ya guess? ^_~)  
  
"Ishtar is reported as being 'anti-social, violent, and possibly emotionally disturbed'," the reporter guy was saying.  
  
"How dare they spread lies like that?!?" Yugi shouted angrily, leaping up and pointing at the TV.  
  
"His older sister, Ishtar Isis, could not be reached for questioning," the newscaster continued.  
  
"'Questioning?'" Yugi repeated in disbelief. "How could they even /think/ of questioning Isis?!"  
  
But the worst was yet to come.  
  
"We have also learned that Ishtar, before jumping from the bridge, brutally murdered fellow tenth grader at Domino High, Matsu Akina," the newscaster added grimly. (Remember, in Japan its last name first, so the dead girl's name is Akina Matsu.)  
  
The two stared at the screen, eyes wide, as the program flashed images of a dead body being loaded onto a stretcher in an ambulance.  
  
"He......killed someone?" Yugi whispered, hardly daring to believe. They didn't know that Kaya was awake, but she didn't make a sound, just closed her eyes and willed all the pain to go away.  
  
***********************************  
  
She sat up, blinking in the bright sunlight. It was beautiful out; Kaya wondered why she had woken up feeling so depressed and lonely. Then she remembered - Malik was dead.  
  
But.........who was that in the doorway?  
  
She stood up, and her room melted away, and she and the figure were standing in a large field. (Ok, kinda obvious this is a dream sequence now, huh?) She suddenly realized who the person was.  
  
"MALIK!"  
  
Kaya tried to run to him, but her feet wouldn't move. Suddenly, the scene changed again, and they were in a dark place, and Kaya dropped to her knees, gasping for breath. 'Why am I in the Shadow Realm?' she thought frantically.  
  
She looked up, and saw Malik standing over her.  
  
"It wasn't me," he said mournfully.  
  
"W-what, what do you mean?" Kaya managed to choke out. She coughed, and leaned over, trying to regain her breath.  
  
"Pathetic," said the voice above her.  
  
Kaya stopped coughing and her eyes went wide. She knew that voice.....it was hauntingly familiar. Her head snapped up, and she was shocked.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me," Yami Malik said, grinning crazily.  
  
"What did you do, you bastard?!" Kaya launched herself at him, only to have him grab her and shake her, shouting her name.  
  
Kaya's eyes snapped open, and Yugi was holding her shoulders, his violet eyes scanning her own. She looked at the clock, and saw it was 6 in the morning.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked softly.  
  
"I, I was in my room, and Malik was there, and then we were in the Shadow Realm, and he told me it wasn't him, then he turned into his yami, and......." She buried her head in her arms. "It was so damn confusing!"  
  
Yami entered the room. "Yami," Kaya said suddenly, her head flying out of her arms. "Could it have meant something?" Yami turned away and looked at the floor.  
  
"Nani.......?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Nothing happened, Kaya," Yami said quickly.  
  
"You're a horrible liar," she said, smiling wryly.  
  
"Kaya....." Yugi began. "We turned on the news last night, when you were asleep......"  
  
"Oh, that," Kaya said quietly. "I was actually awake while you were watching that."  
  
(Now, Yami's kinda a buttmunch. *shrugs* You'll see what I mean.)  
  
"But why, though?" Yugi said, sighing.  
  
"The Millennium Items," Yami said suddenly.  
  
"What?!" Kaya gasped.  
  
"It must have been an act, just to get the Millennium Items," he said darkly.  
  
"Yami, what are you saying?!" Yugi gaped.  
  
"I understand now," Yami said, nodding sagely, ignoring them. "Malik had never changed, it was just an act...."  
  
"That's not true!!" Kaya shouted.  
  
"But how do you know?" Yami asked seriously, his gaze meeting her own.  
  
"Because Malik was my best friend!" She shuddered. Having to refer to him in past tense was harder than she thought it would be.  
  
"Kaya......" Yami grabbed her arm. "You can't know for sure."  
  
"But I had this dream, and in it-"  
  
"But it was just a dream," Yami replied.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kaya screamed, completely losing it.  
  
"Enough," Yami said quietly, grabbing her arm. "You're being ridiculous."  
  
"/I'm/ being ridiculous?!" Kaya said, nearly hysterical. "Are you even hearing what you're saying?! You're accusing one of our friends of trying to betray us!!!!!"  
  
"I do not believe that Malik Ishtar was ever one of our friends," Yami said evenly.  
  
"No!" she shouted, shoving him away and running up to her room. She grabbed a backpack and began feverishly shoving clothes in it, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. Yami and Yugi had followed her.  
  
"I'm leaving," she said, glaring daggers at the both of them, furiously wiping tears off her face. Yami grabbed her arms, trying to stop her, but she shoved him away and stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. Yugi heard something clatter on the floor and looked down.  
  
It was Kaya's charm bracelet.  
  
The one Malik had given her.  
  
*********************************  
  
(Wow.......I can't believe I made Yami that much of a jerk.....*whacks Yami over the head*  
  
Yami: Hey, you wrote it!!)  
  
Kaya walked on for a while, not really knowing where she was going. Deep down, she knew she'd have to go back, but just for a while she wanted to be away from it all.  
  
"Hey kid, where ya going?"  
  
Kaya looked up at the speaker. Somehow, her feet had taken her right past Duke's game shop.  
  
"I guess you heard?" Kaya sighed.  
  
"Oh, I heard alright," Duke replied, his face darkening.  
  
"Didja see the news report?"  
  
"I saw that too," Duke said. "Kusottare no nyusukyasuta........." he spat. (He just said, "Damn newscasters.....") (Speaking of Duke, where the heck is he?!? He's supposed to be in Battle City!!!!)  
  
Kaya smiled wryly. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"About 6:15," Duke replied.  
  
"Do you always get up this early on school-less days?" Kaya asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Nope," Duke replied. "Got a call from Yugi, saying you'd run out, and then that Isis chick called and said she'd seen you coming this way with that necklace......." He shrugged. "So I thought I'd wait." Then his tone became serious. "Why did you run off, Kaya?"  
  
As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. She looked down at the ground, clenching her hands into fists.  
  
"Erm, you wanna come inside?" Duke asked, looking up at the gray sky, from which a light rain was falling. Kaya nodded and trudged in, Duke following her.  
  
He ignored the questioning looks from his employees getting ready to open the shop as he led Kaya into the back room. (*shrugs* It's that room that Duke's in after the DDM game w/ Yami.......ya'll know what I'm talking about, right?)  
  
Duke grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the couch and tossed her a towel. Then he pushed a chair in front of the couch and sat down on it, and they were so close their knees were almost touching.  
  
"Now, what happened?" Duke asked. Kaya sighed.  
  
"I got in a huge fight with Yami," she answered.  
  
"Ah. Go on."  
  
"Well......" And suddenly she just started talking, words pouring out of her mouth faster than she could think them up.  
  
"So you thought the dream might have some weird meaning, but Yami wouldn't listen because of the news report, and you got mad," Duke said, trying to figure out what Kaya had just told him. "I can't blame you for getting mad, though," he added quickly.  
  
"He just made me so mad!" Kaya said, tears filling her eyes again.  
  
"I know," Duke said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder, and they sat in silence for a while.  
  
"I'm gonna call Yugi, ok?" Duke said finally, getting up.  
  
"No!" Kaya protested. "I don't want to go back yet!"  
  
"I know, just........they sounded really worried.....I just wanna let them know you're ok," Duke said quickly. Kaya sighed in relief and nodded. He got up and walked out of the room. Kaya slumped back in her chair.  
  
This was /not/ how she had wanted to spend her day off from school.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Kaya, stop thanking me already!"  
  
Kaya just shook her head and smiled at Bakura. She was really grateful to him, for what he had done. He had offered to let Kaya stay at his house for a few days, until she went back to Yugi's.  
  
"Where's Bakari?" she asked. The tomb robber had been another of her friends from Egypt, and she often had joined him on his escapades.  
  
"Soul room," Bakura replied quietly. "He's been in there since the call." Kaya nodded solemnly. Then, quite suddenly, she threw her arms around him.  
  
"It's not fair!" she wailed. "Why did Malik have to die?!"  
  
Bakura was really surprised. He put his arms around her and felt tears fill his eyes. They stood in that position for a while, until Kaya finally let go.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Bakura asked, wiping his eyes. "I sure am. I could probably eat a whole red elk!"  
  
Kaya stared at him. "Did you just say.......a red elk?" He nodded. "You watch 'Princess Mononoke' too?!"  
  
Bakura nodded, smiling weakly. "After we saw it at Yugi's house, my yami made me go out and buy it."  
  
Kaya smiled, glad that she had a friend like Bakura. They were all wonderful......except for Yami.  
  
'Are you blind, big brother?' she thought sadly.  
  
************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: *sighs with relief* Another two chapters completed......we gave you a really long chapter to make up for the next one which is really short.  
  
Kamilah: The next chapter awaits...... 


	4. I Am Seto Kaiba

Chapter 4  
  
I Am Seto Kaiba (Yes, the title was originally "Defeat", but I changed it)  
  
Disclaimer: Kaya is owned. So is the plot Other things are not. You will not sue. Got it?  
  
Mojobubbles: Next chapter!!!!! See, I'm really anxious to get to chapter 7. I think chapters 5 and 6 will come quick, because I have them planned out.  
  
Kamilah: And about chapter 7.......well, you'll see. ^_~  
  
Mojobubbles: Quick note about this chapter: IT. WAS. HARD. We had to research child abduction cases and trials to make this authentic, and it still turned out like crap!!!!!! So be all appreciative and stuff!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ Kaya to either Yami or Yugi  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
++Yugi to Kaya++  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kind of self-explanatory, I guess.  
  
************************************  
  
(Ok, now I wrote the trial following American trials. I know, it's Japanese, but......oh Kami, do you know how freaking hard it would be to write a Japanese trial!?)  
  
(#14 on my burned/copied CD is weird. It has all these random Japanese singers and they keep talking to each other.)  
  
(La-la-la......am I annoying you yet?)  
  
(FISH HEADS RULE!!!!)  
  
(And also-  
  
Kamilah: SHUT UP AND WRITE THE DAMN CHAPTER!)  
  
Seto Kaiba sat impatiently in the police station as the policeman told him what the charges were. Kaiba just wanted to take Mokuba and go home.  
  
Mokuba - that was the problem. He couldn't take Mokuba, because his little brother was legally not his.  
  
Kaiba scowled. Why couldn't anyone see they belonged together?  
  
**********************************  
  
(Ok, now I'm completely screwing up time. I know it would probably take much longer before the trial, but I can't do that.)  
  
The trial was the next day.  
  
(Ok, so this is the day that Kaya is at Bakura's.)  
  
For some reason, Kaiba had been totally confident he'd win the case. He didn't know why, he just was.  
  
But when he entered the courtroom, that confidence vanished. Maybe it was the way everyone turned and began whispering when he entered. Or maybe it was the way Yukio turned and smirked boldly at him. Maybe, just maybe, it was the way Mokuba looked at him.  
  
That look............Seto would never forget that look as long as he lived. On his brother's face, he saw worry, fear, and......love. (I'm gonna call him Seto now, just cuz it's easier to type than Kaiba. I keep typing, "Kabia" and "Kabai")  
  
The trial dragged on and on, and Seto was reminded of when he first met Isis, and how she had told him that the duel between Yami Yugi and his incarnation, Seth, had gone on and on, with neither side showing any sign of giving up.  
  
Seto was NOT giving up. He was not going to lose Mokuba. He clenched his hands into fists. He'd sell Kaiba Corp. to Joey Wheeler before he let them take Mokuba.  
  
He frowned in disgust at the horrible lies that Yukio's lawyer was telling. Yukio was not a 'loving, considerate father who was determined to be the best.' Well, he was determined to be the best. After all, Yukio means 'gets what he wants'. (Courtesy of trusty 20000-names.com, might I add!)  
  
Then they began to talk about Kaiba. They called him a 'insolent teenager who was too arrogant for his own good.'  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Seto that way!!!" Mokuba cried, leaping up from his seat.  
  
"Quiet, you!" snapped the bailiff, grabbing Mokuba's arm.  
  
Just then, Seto jumped out of his chair and slapped the table with his fist. "Get off of Mokuba," he hissed, glaring daggers at the man.  
  
"Objection!" shouted the judge, banging that hammer thingy on the table. (About time, huh?)  
  
"Why so angry, son?" Yukio asked Seto smoothly.  
  
Seto turned to him. "You are Yukio Kane. I am Seto Kaiba. You are not my father," he said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Objection!" the judge repeated, banging the hammer more fiercely now.  
  
Then the jury made their decision.  
  
Kaiba lost.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" screamed Mokuba, running from the bailiff and dashing into his brother's arms.  
  
(I'M SEEING "SPIRITED AWAY" TOMORROW!!!!!!! YAYSIES!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Seto, slightly numb with shock, knelt down and let Mokuba sob onto his shoulder.  
  
"Seto.....I love you," Mokuba sobbed.  
  
"I love you too, kid," Seto whispered.  
  
"Let's go, runt," said the bailiff, grabbing Mokuba and yanking him away.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Mokuba shouted. "I don't want to go with you!!!!! I want to go with my big brother!!!"  
  
Seto Kaiba stood in the middle of everything, defeated.  
  
******************************  
  
It was all over the news the next day. Seto had returned to his mansion, thinking it was much too quiet without Mokuba.  
  
That morning, he found out what his brother's fate had been. (No, Mokuba did not die. He's too kawaii to kill!!)  
  
Mokuba was living in an orphanage in Tokyo.  
  
Seto stared at the T.V., both enraged and torn. At that moment, he knew right then and there that he would save Mokuba.  
  
No matter what.  
  
*************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Wow, that was both crappy and sad. I'm sorry, but this was a hard chapter. But the next 2 should be out pretty soon, and they should be good, too. ^_~  
  
Inuyasha: REVIEW!  
  
Kamilah: Wow.....that was random....  
  
Mojobubbles: Just like this: FEAR THE CHEESE!!!!!! And this: I BREAK FOR HAKU!!! And: FISH HEADS DON'T WEAR SWEATERS!!!!!  
  
All: o_O 


	5. I'm With You

I'm With You  
  
(Malik-centered)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Be pretty cool if I did, though.  
  
Mojobubbles: Wow! One of my reviewers guessed a very crucial plot point! Although, one of her guesses was wrong.....but the other is what really happened! I won't tell which one, but you'll all find out soon enough!  
  
Mojobubbles: I SAW "SPIRITED AWAY"!!!!!!! YUBABA WAS VICTORIA IN DISGUISE!!!! SO WAS THE STINK SPIRIT!!!! WHICH MEANS THAT CHIHIRO/SEN FED HAKU VICTORIA'S TURD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *blink*  
  
Mojobubbles: We (me and my friends and Kamilah) all liked the part where Chihiro is going down the steps and she trips and starts running down them and then she crashed into the wall. My mom came and picked us all up and dropped off my friends, and when they got out they'd run like Chihiro up to their doors.  
  
Kamilah: -_- She had a really good time, if you can't tell.  
  
Mojobubbles: I caaaaaaaaaaaaan't waiiiiiiiiiit until Saturday, when I go to Texas, and until chapter seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvveeeeeeeeeennnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: ......yep. This chapter is going to be a bit happier, I guess, cuz Yami stops acting like a total buttmunch and is all nice again.  
  
Mojobubbles: A good portion of this chapter is centered around Isis. We haven't checked in with her yet, have we?  
  
Kamilah: And she's sort of going insane. *grins evilly*  
  
Isis: *looks nervous*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lady Yami: Well, "Princess Mononoke" is over 2 hours long too, and that and "Spirited Away" were made by the same guy.  
  
Europa: I know it's sad.....but it's still good, right?  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: I know. BAD YAMI!  
  
Yami: STOP IT! YOU WROTE IT, FOR RA'S SAKE!  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, the people on #14 keep saying 'thank you' over and over.......it's REALLY weird. And Meht-urt, you better, like, put her in a straightjacket or something.....because he does more things, that in turn make Malik sad. REALLY sad.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ Kaya to either Yami or Yugi  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
++Yugi to Kaya++  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kind of self-explanatory, I guess.  
  
************************************  
  
The funeral was a few days later. It seemed to drag on forever, and Kaya couldn't wait to get out; it was too depressing and death seemed to hang in the air. She looked around at her best friends, all of which were with her at the funeral house. Bakari was talking with Isis in a low voice. (Hey Kirstie, I wonder what they're saying!!!) The others were milling about, and that's when Kaya noticed Yami.  
  
That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Of all the people to be here.....what was he doing here?  
  
Kaya weaved through the crowd and out the door. She was already walking down the sidewalk when someone grabbed her arm. She turned, and Yami was there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Hold out your left arm," Yami said, ignoring her question. She did, puzzled, and Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out something gold.  
  
It was a bracelet.  
  
He fastened it securely onto his sister's left wrist. She stared at the bracelet, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You forgot it," Yami said quietly. "When you left."  
  
She looked up at him, still not understanding.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaya," Yami continued. "What I said was untrue, and I'm sorry I couldn't see that before."  
  
Kaya jumped into his arms, sobbing. He held her for a moment, and swallowed the huge lump in his throat.  
  
"I wanna come home," Kaya murmured. Yami nodded.  
  
"It wasn't the same without you, Ky," he said, smiling softly. Then he noticed the smile forming on her face. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"You," she said. "You're in a tux!"  
  
(What? If I saw Yami in a tux I'd laugh too!)  
  
***************************************  
  
It rained that night. The rain fell in icy sheets, drenching any poor souls unfortunate enough to be out in it.  
  
Isis Ishtar sat in her apartment, leaning against the window and watching the rain trickle down the glass.  
  
"If Malik were still here......he'd come in right about now, soaked to the bone, but laughing as though he'd had the time of his life," she murmured, reaching up and following a raindrop with her fingertip. "And I'd scold him, asking him whether he had an ounce of common sense in his head. And he'd say it was fun, and that we never had rain back home." She smiled softly at the memories. "Then if I felt like it, I'd go on to say that I was only trying to watch out for my baby brother, and Malik would feel guilty and apologize, or he'd be mad that I'd called him my baby brother again."  
  
A wry smile crossed her lips. "I must be going insane; I'm talking to myself." Before Isis knew what she was doing, she had left the apartment and was standing in the middle of the rain.  
  
"He was right!" she said, the freezing rain mixing with the tears on her cheeks. "The rain is wonderful......."  
  
She kept walking down the sidewalk. Then Isis became aware that she was being followed. She whipped around, blue eyes scanning the dark.  
  
(Ok, now it's almost the part where it's set to "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. The stuff inside these things: ~~ are song lyrics.)  
  
There was a dark figure, silhouetted against the building next to him. He had a hooded sweatshirt, and Isis couldn't see his face.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. The figure just ignored her and slipped down an alley.  
  
Isis, feeling slightly nervous, continued to walk. She felt so strange, as though this had happened before.  
  
Then it came into view.  
  
The bridge.  
  
The one Malik had jumped off of, ending his life.  
  
And then it hit Isis, why she was feeling very déjà vu-ish. Because this must have been how Malik had felt, when he climbed up onto the sides of the bridge. She could just see him, bravely facing down death, like he had with everything else in life.  
  
Now Isis wouldn't have been surprised if her brother stepped out of the shadows and greeted her.  
  
~~I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now~~  
  
She stood completely still, straining to hear.  
  
~~There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound~~  
  
She shook her head; she was being stupid. Isis turned and began to march determinedly back home. But she found she couldn't move. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't.  
  
"Help me," she pleaded softly. "Someone please.....I don't know what to do anymore......"  
  
~~Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life~~  
  
She turned suddenly, feeling like someone was right behind her. She saw no (....FACE! Argh, "Spirited Away" is taking over my brain) one.  
  
But she knew, someone /was/ there, they just didn't want to be seen. "Who are you?" Isis whispered. "Please, just.....help me...."  
  
~~Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I........  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~~  
  
Isis turned and forced her feet to move. 'I have to get home.....' she told herself.  
  
She could feel the person getting closer, but when she turned, no one was there. (SOMEONE'S STALKING ISIS!! Who could it beeeeeee?)  
  
Suddenly, everything was different. It was like she had never been here before. Isis was suddenly so dizzy and exhausted.  
  
'What's wrong with me.......?'  
  
~~I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know?~~  
  
"I hate everything......I don't know anything....who am I?" she murmured. "I'm so alone....."  
  
~~Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life~~  
  
"Who are you?!" she cried in frustration, whirling around for the zillionth time to find that, once again, no one seemed to be there. "Will you save me, whoever you are?"  
  
~~Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I......  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~~  
  
Just then, she looked down at the ground. Without even knowing it, she had walked straight back to the bridge.  
  
"Oh God.........oh Ra........I'm going insane......"  
  
She collapsed onto the bridge and sobbed, clutching the railing as though it was all that was keeping her steady.  
  
~~Why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah YEAH~~  
  
She heard footsteps, and knew someone was right behind her. She turned and stared up. It was the same hooded figure.  
  
~~It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I..........~~  
  
He held out his hand and Isis accepted, and he slowly pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered.  
  
Slowly, the person reached up and pulled his hood off. Isis gasped.  
  
"Pharaoh......."  
  
~~I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I........  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~~  
  
She suddenly fell against him, sobbing. Yami Yugi wrapped his arms around his friend. She had lost her little brother......and only weeks ago, he had almost lost his little sister. And Isis had stood by him.  
  
~~Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are~~  
  
So how could he not do the same for her?  
  
~~But I...........  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~~  
  
****************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: *smiles* Good job, Yami! You're not a buttmunch anymore! *glomps him*  
  
Yami: -_- Sometimes I really really hate you.  
  
Mojobubbles: That reminds me of this song that goes, "I love you I hate you I can't live without you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you" and I DON'T KNOW WHO IT'S BUY OR WHAT IT'S CALLED!  
  
Kamilah: And then there's another song that goes, "Then she told me she had a gun It sounded like she'd used it once before...."  
  
Mojobubbles: If you know both or one of these songs, TELL US!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: Only one more chapter then chapter 7!!!!  
  
Yami: Review and let us know what you thought!  
  
Mojobubbles: Loved it? Hated it? Nutter Buttered it? Kikyo-cloned it?  
  
All: o_O 


	6. Interlude: Goodnight

Interlude  
  
Goodnight  
  
Disclaimer: *in the corner* It's mine......all mine......*rocking back and forth* Now are you really gonna listen to a crazy nut like me?  
  
Mojobubbles: Hm.......not much to say about this.....  
  
Kamilah: It's a short little thing.......but it's important too, I guess.....  
  
Yami: You /guess/ it's important?!  
  
Kamilah: Well........yeah. So nyeah. :P  
  
Mojobubbles: Anyway, this is a short thing set to Evanescence's "Goodnight" which I've never heard actually......but the lyrics are really fitting!  
  
Kamilah: So remember: stuff in these things: ~~ are song lyrics.  
  
****************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ Kaya to either Yami or Yugi  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
++Yugi to Kaya++  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
**********************************  
  
Isis sat in the dark of her living room, unbelievably tired but unable to get to sleep.  
  
She was remembering what the pharaoh had done for her.  
  
It was something about the way he had held her that made her so unsteady and confused.  
  
But the really weird thing was she felt mentally better. 'I nearly went insane tonight,' she thought. 'But Yami......he saved me......'  
  
'Although he nearly made it worse, following me like that.....' She smiled wryly.  
  
Her mind still spinning, Isis lay down on the couch and slept.  
  
She awoke when she felt someone put their arms around her.  
  
"Goodnight," the person whispered.  
  
That voice......Isis felt her eyes snap open and she stared.  
  
"Malik......"  
  
"It's me," he smiled back.  
  
She threw her arms around him, sobbing.  
  
"Isis......I'm sorry, but your just dreaming," Malik said sadly.  
  
"No....." Isis whispered, holding him tightly. "I won't believe it."  
  
"I'm just visiting you in your dream," Malik said quietly.  
  
"Little brother," Isis said, letting go of him. "I miss you so much."  
  
"I know," Malik replied. "I miss you too." He stared at the ground. "I have to go now," he said, tears in his eyes. "Go back to sleep, and the dream will end."  
  
"I don't know if you'll ever see me again," Malik continued, obviously trying not to let his sister get her hopes up.  
  
Isis shook her head vigorously. "I will never give up on you, brother."  
  
"Yeah, I should've known," Malik said, shaking his head and smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay longer," Malik was saying.  
  
Isis reached out and wrapped her arms around him once more.  
  
"Goodbye....." she whispered.  
  
"Be strong for me, ok?" Malik whispered back. Just then, a new figure entered the scene. The siblings jumped up, surprised and angered.  
  
"You," the figure pointed to Malik, "are coming with me.....NOW."  
  
"Brother!" Isis gasped. "I thought.......I thought he was gone for good!"  
  
"Well, I'm not, obviously!" the figure sneered, stepping right up to Isis.  
  
She said nothing, only lowered her gaze to meet Yami Malik's mocking one.  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light, and Isis sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a whisper in her ear: "Goodnight....."  
  
~~Goodnight, sleep tight  
  
No more tears  
  
Goodnight morning, I'll be here  
  
And when we say goodnight,  
  
Dry your eyes  
  
Because we said goodnight,  
  
And now goodbye  
  
We said goodnight  
  
And now goodbye~~  
  
*****************************  
  
"So typical," someone sneered. " 'I will never give up on you, brother!' "  
  
His companion said nothing, just stared into space.  
  
'I'm so sorry.....'  
  
****************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Whoa, tons of foreshadowing!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: Review, and submit your ideas of what you think is gonna happen! You just never know..... 


	7. Back To My Old Life

Chapter 6  
  
Back To My Old Life  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, nothing witty to say. I own Kaya, and the others dun belong to me.  
  
Mojobubbles: *falls over* O_O!!!!!!! We got up to 23 reviews in one day/night?!!? YOU'RE ALL SO WONDERFUL! And so, I'm going to try very hard to get the very spiffy cool chapter 7 up tomorrow before I go to Texas. I can't guarantee it, but I'll try!!!  
  
Kamilah: And it's not like you have much of that evil home-work stuff......  
  
Mojobubbles: *scowls* ff.net is being really gay......and I had this chapter written long ago but my computer killed the whooooooolllllleeeeeeee thing......  
  
Inuyasha: Sucks for you! :P  
  
**********************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
BMMW: YES KIRSTIE I AM GOING TO TEXAS GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! And that was not BB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll bring in a picture of him if you promise to shut up about it. And now I'm off to find Sexy Master!!! *skips off*  
  
Kamilah: *grabs her* Nuh-uh, you've gotta write the chapter!!  
  
Arian Starswing: Well......I arranged it with BMMW so she won't kill me.  
  
Lady Yami: 'Princess Mononoke' is easily one of the best animes out there. Although it's kinda hard to rent and find a lot of animes in stores, 'Princess Mononoke' is so critically-acclaimed and stuff that it's not that hard to come by. I first rented it at Blockbuster, and I bought it at Suncoast Movies. If you have a Suncoast, go there. My Suncoast has manga and a big wall of anime. But be warned: 'Princess Mononoke' is rated PG-13 because there is a /lot/ of blood and gore.  
  
Ruby*Luna: It's not his tail! It's his armpit hair! Seriously, if you look at it, it looks like it's coming out of his armpit and wrapping around his shoulder then hanging off the back. PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHIES! *takes a Miroku- plushie, a Inu-plushie, a Fluff-plushie, a Bakura-plushie, a Yami-plushie, a Haku-plushie, an Ashitaka-plushie, a Tsukasa-plushie, and a Shogo- plushie*  
  
Europa: Um, thanks? What does 'fwe" stand for? And I thought you got 100 /packs/ of Labyrinth of Nightmare and 50 /packs/ of Metal Raiders and I was like, "O_O! Shit! How much money do you have?!?"  
  
Daricio: Y. Bakura read your review and this is what he had to say:  
  
Y. Bakura: Yeah, the pharaoh isn't good with girls he likes.  
  
Yami: *blushes* WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING, TOMB ROBBER?!?!  
  
Y. Bakura: *whistles innocently*  
  
Mojobubbles: ......yeah.....But it's funny, you have this way of pointing out stuff in my story that I've never noticed before.  
  
*******************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ Kaya to either Yami or Yugi  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
++Yugi to Kaya++  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kind of self-explanatory, I guess  
  
**********************************  
  
Yugi entered his house and dropped his backpack on a chair, then sat down at the kitchen table. He ran a hand through his hair and blinked away tears.  
  
//What's wrong, aibou?//  
  
/D-didn't you hear what those girls said?/  
  
//Oh, Yugi....//  
  
~So, what'd they say this time?~ Kaya asked, joining the mental conversation.  
  
++Kaya!++  
  
~~Where are you, anyway?~~  
  
~The park. Now, what'd those girls say?~  
  
++Nothing.++  
  
~Yugi, you're not even talking and I can tell you're lying. I have a right to know what people are saying about my friends, right?~  
  
++How'd you know that they're-?++  
  
~Uh.......sixth sense? Anyway, I've got to go. Shogo's with me and he's wondering why I'm spacing out.~  
  
++See ya, then.++  
  
~~Don't stay out too late!~~  
  
********************************  
  
Shogo looked up at his friend. "Kaya.......hellooooo? Anyone home?"  
  
"Yeah," she said quickly. "Just.....thinking about.....stuff. I really wanna give those evil kids a piece of my mind!!"  
  
"You mean......go back to school?" Shogo asked skeptically. Kaya nodded.  
  
"I've got to face it all....sometime," she said. She looked up the hill and saw that she and Shogo were passing the graveyard.  
  
Then Kaya felt it.  
  
A gentle breeze picked up, and she could swear she heard a voice whisper, "I'm beside you all the way." A voice that sounded an awful lot like Malik.  
  
"What happened?" Shogo asked, alarmed, seeing Kaya standing stock still in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. Shogo knew it wasn't 'nothing,' but he didn't pursue the matter any further.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hey, didja hear 'bout what happened to Kaiba?" Joey asked that morning.  
  
"No, what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"His birth father came outta nowhere and sued Kaiba for custody over Mokuba!"  
  
"No way!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Who won?" Bakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Kaiba's dad," Joey said darkly. "And he sent Mokuba off to some orphanage in Tokyo."  
  
"That's horrible!" Tea gasped. "Kaya, you haven't said a word this morning! Are you ok?"  
  
(IDIOT! DO YOU /THINK/ SHE'S OK?!?!)  
  
"Um, fine," Kaya said quickly. "Just thinking."  
  
***********************************  
  
Kaya sighed with relief, as she walked to her locker that morning. She was already through history and math, two of her least favorite subjects.  
  
She opened her locker door and heard a voice from the other side.  
  
"Hey Kaya!" said a perky happy voice. (Oh Ra/Kami/God.....it's the preps!!!!!)  
  
"Hey, Sutashi," Kaya sighed.  
  
"Where were you?" Jisushika asked.  
  
"Sick," Kaya replied, annoyed.  
  
"Like, that must've sucked!" Rachiru said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, then I guess you didn't hear what happened to that weird foreign student from Egypt!" Bikutoria chimed in. (Alright, now Bikutoria is a new prep. She is based on probably the most evil, ugly, egoistical girl in seventh grade. I once called her Yubaba (you know, from 'Spirited Away') to her face and she had no idea what I meant. Anime-deprived fools......)  
  
Kaya froze. So did the people in the hall, including Bakura and Duke, who had just come out of biology together.  
  
"He jumped off a bridge and, like, killed himself!" Sutashi laughed.  
  
"Isn't that so stupid?" Bikutoria chimed in, giggling. They all jumped when a locker slam echoed through the hall.  
  
"You don't know ANYTHING about what happened that night!!!" Kaya said furiously.  
  
"God Kaya, you don't have to get so touchy," Jisushika sniffed. "Personally," she continued, "I don't see how anyone could miss him."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kaya shouted. The whole hallway was watching with bated breath. "Malik was a better person than you could ever hope to be," she continued, her voice dangerously quiet. The preps just stood there.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kaya said sarcastically. "Was that too /smart/ for you?"  
  
The crowd oooooooOOOOOOooooo-ed.  
  
Duke and Bakura exchanged glances and began to push through the crowd.  
  
//Fools......// Bakari sneered.  
  
/What do you mean, Yami?/  
  
//Don't they know anything about the Millennium Items? If Kaya gets too angry, her necklace will send them all to the Shadow Realm!//  
  
Bakura eep-ed.  
  
The preps auch-ed and began to walk away, tossing their hair and being outrageously preppy.  
  
Bakura let his yami take over, and he put his hands on Kaya's shoulder. She was shaking.  
  
"Calm down....." he whispered. "Or else you'll send us all to the Shadow Realm." She took a deep breath, and suddenly fell against him, sobbing.  
  
"What're you all staring at?!" Duke asked furiously, shooing the crowd away. "The show's over!!"  
  
"What happened?!" Yugi exclaimed, as he and Tea ran up to the scene.  
  
"Those foolish girl mortals," Bakari spat, his voice shaking. And Yugi understood.  
  
******************************  
  
That afternoon, Kaya, Yami, and Yugi made a detour before heading home. Kaya had asked them if they could stop there, and they agreed, with somewhat skeptical looks on their faces.  
  
Kaya looked pointedly at Yami and Yugi. They didn't go anywhere. She cleared her throat. Yugi blinked, then realization dawned on him. "Sorry!" he apologized, grabbing Yami's wrist and yanking him off. Kaya smiled to herself, then turned around. Everyone, especially Yami, probably thought she was crazy for wanting to go there. She just couldn't explain it - when she was there, it just felt like he was there with her. The same feeling washed over her, and she sat down on the grass. "Yami's funny, sometimes," she said aloud. "When he doesn't know what to do, he kind of freaks." She could feel him nodding in reply. "I got so pissed off today in school," she continued, "'cause a bunch of preps started saying you were a freak and stuff. I totally would've kicked their asses, but it was school so I couldn't."  
  
"But everyone, our group of friends I mean, came to my rescue and joined me in yelling at the preps. Those guys are the best friends I've ever had." Kaya turned serious. "You know, we would've helped you, but we didn't know anything was wrong. I wish you coulda told us, but you're gone now, and there's really nothing anyone can do." She didn't cry; she had spent all her tears on other occasions.  
  
"I hope you know we're all thinking about you." She stopped, and corrected herself. "Well, Kaiba isn't, but we can't blame him. He's got a lot to worry about, what with this custody battle over his little brother." Kaya got up. She began to walk away. She turned back one more time and gazed at the grave.  
  
"I really miss you, Malik."  
  
"Kaya!!!" Yami called. "It's getting dark!"  
  
"Coming!" she called back, but then she turned and saw someone leaning against a nearby oak tree. "In a second, ok?" Kaya added, going over to the tree.  
  
"Hey, Isis."  
  
Isis nodded, acknowledging Kaya.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kaya asked concernedly.  
  
"I will be, someday," Isis said heavily.  
  
Kaya nodded.  
  
"They only saw him jump. They never found the actual body," Isis said suddenly.  
  
Kaya turned slowly and stared. "W-who's body?" she stammered, although she already knew.  
  
"Malik's."  
  
"Ra......Isis I had no idea!" Kaya said, dumbstruck.  
  
"Of course, because I didn't tell anyone," Isis replied calmly.  
  
"That's so strange......" Kaya murmured. "Just like my dream....."  
  
Now it was Isis' turn to be surprised. "You had a dream as well?" she asked sharply.  
  
"What, you had a dream about Malik too?" Kaya gasped.  
  
"I wonder......could they mean something?"  
  
"It....it could."  
  
"D'you think.......could Malik maybe.....could he still be alive?" Kaya whispered.  
  
"It's a possibility," Isis whispered back. "One that I pray, is......." She closed her eyes, unable to finish.  
  
"It's ok," Kaya said, reaching out and taking Isis' hand.  
  
"I know what you're trying to say."  
  
****************************  
  
"I'm trying.......hold on....." a pained voice whispered.  
  
No one heard the nearly silent plea.  
  
*****************************  
  
Mojobubbles: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!! CHAPTER 6 IS DONE!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: AND WE'RE GOING TO TEX-ASS ON SATURDAY!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: It's Texas, stupid!!!  
  
Kamilah: How'd you know that???  
  
Inuyasha: *points to Mojobubbles* She won't shut up about it!!  
  
Kamilah: I guess you're right....-_- Hey......^______^  
  
Yami: I'm scared.....what is it?  
  
Kamilah: This is going to be my first aero-plane ride!  
  
Mojobubbles: RA/KAMI/GOD NOOOOOOOO!!!! 


	8. Keep Hoping

Chapter 7!!  
  
Keep Hoping  
  
Disclaimer: I'M GOING TO TEXAS!!! *ahem* I own everyone you don't recognize, but everyone else belongs to Mr. Takahashi.  
  
Mojobubbles: IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!! THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER 7!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: It'll be answering questions such as: is Malik alive? If so, where is he? And what part does his yami play in all this?  
  
Mojobubbles: So, keep reading!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Arian Starswing: PREPPIES SUCK!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! And I will have fun in Texas. I love airplanes!!!!!  
  
Europa: Hmm....I'll have to try it... 'fwee!' Moving on....you've lived in Texas too! I was born there and all my friends think that's hysterical and they like to talk with Texan accents all the time. -_-  
  
Daricio: Nope, actually, what you said was this: "bad Yami... But he shouldn't have stalked Isis like that... She wanted to know who it was, and he just hid in the shadows like that... He wanted to make her feel better, but he wouldn't come out... Instead, he just scared and confused her... Bad Yami..." The thing about Malik's body will make sense, but I guess that Isis should've worded it differently, because they didn't actually find him, but they saw him........aw, you'll see.  
  
***************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ Kaya to either Yami or Yugi  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
++Yugi to Kaya++  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kind of self-explanatory, I guess  
  
**********************************  
  
(Yes, the beginning is supposed to confuse you. Don't worry, it makes sense in the end.)  
  
The fall.  
  
It was absolutely terrifying, of course, but at the same time exhilarating.  
  
Then, I realized that I was going to die if I kept falling. So, I saved myself, although I lapsed into unconsciousness in the process.  
  
Hours later, I finally came back into consciousness. I was painfully aware of my surroundings. My body was sore from the fall, and my mind was clouded. The silence pressed in on me. Blackness covered my eyes, and when I tried to open my eyes, get rid of the blackness, I couldn't.  
  
I was paralyzed.  
  
So, that's what happened to me. Who am I? Well, I was Malik Ishtar. I don't know about now, though. After all, everyone thinks I'm dead. And maybe I'm good as dead, since I can barely move.  
  
I can open my eyes now, a day or two later, and move my limbs a little. Well, I think it's been a day or two; when you're here, the hours run together until you don't know what is a day or a week or a month.  
  
I guess I really should start from the beginning and try to sort out what happened.  
  
It started when I heard his voice again, I suppose. I had just enrolled at Domino High, and Isis and I had rented an apartment. We - my friends and I - were all at a local mini-mart, sipping sodas.  
  
And then I heard it - 'Hello, my little /aibou/.'  
  
I waved it away. I thought maybe it was the just the stress.  
  
That was one of the stupidest things I've ever done, which is pretty stupid, considering the stupid things I've done in my life, like try to take over the world and murder Yugi and the pharaoh.  
  
Because he came back. Yami Malik came back. I tried to resist, but it was pretty futile. He just brushed me away and took over.  
  
I was petrified when I saw he was talking to Isis.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!!!" I had screamed, pounding on the door of my soul room.  
  
He ignored me. Surprise, surprise.  
  
Then Yami Malik, controlling me, left for this bridge near the school. And he started plotting all his happy killing sprees and taking over the world. At the moment, why my evil yami decided to plot at a bridge had been beyond me.  
  
Just then, a girl stepped out of the shadows. Her name was Akina Matsu. I knew, because I had seen her a few times during school that day.  
  
'GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!' I had screamed mentally.  
  
My yami decided that she had heard too much. I agreed about that part. But I didn't agree that she should be 'disposed of'.  
  
He took the Millennium Rod from my/his/our pocket and flipped the top of, exposing the dagger inside.  
  
I shivered in my soul room. I hate that thing.  
  
Before Akina could react, she was dead.  
  
/WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?/ I had screamed again.  
  
//Shut up.//  
  
/If you dare hurt my friends or my sister-/  
  
//SHUT UP!//  
  
Then I realized he was going closer to the bridge. Closer, and closer.....then suddenly I realized we were falling.  
  
He had jumped.  
  
I could hear people screaming, shouting, yelling.....I remember thinking something along the lines of: 'Great, witnesses. Just perfect.'  
  
Now, I was in control, and I was falling. I couldn't move, but then I realized what would happen if I didn't do something. I tugged at the Millennium Rod, and closed my eyes, concentrating, tapping into the powers. And the next thing I knew was blackness.  
  
So here I am, in the Shadow Realm. I used the M. Rod to bring me here just seconds before I hit the water. True, I am alive, but I'm stuck here. Maybe even forever.  
  
But what a lot of people don't know about the Millennium Items is that when two of the item holders share a special bond, they are linked, in the same sense as a yami and hikari.  
  
That's how Kaya and Yami are connected. And Isis and me are connected that way too. And at times I can even feel some of Kaya's emotions, I guess because we've been best friends for so long.  
  
I've tried countless times to get through and 'talk' mentally to either of them, but it's never worked. But I can still feel their pain.  
  
So, I know everything that's been going on. I know that they all think I've committed suicide. Which I thought was kind of weird, because there was no body. But then I realized that witnesses had seen 'me' murder Akina and jump off the bridge.  
  
A few times, I was able to contact Kaya and Isis through dreams. At first I didn't think they had taken the dreams seriously, but just a little while ago I sensed Isis and Kaya talking about the dreams.  
  
For the first time in a while, I was happy. Because they're considering the possibility that I'm alive.  
  
I hope that maybe......they'll keep hoping.  
  
******************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: What a.......nice.......chapter.....*falls over* Z_Z  
  
Kamilah: Aw......she's tired.......packing for Texas, of course......  
  
Inuyasha: *goes over and picks up one of Mojobubbles' bags* *drops it on his foot* OH GODS!!! OW OW OW OW!!! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE KEEPING IN THERE?!?!?  
  
Kamilah: CDs, Digital Dobby Jr., her Inu-Yasha mangas, various notebooks, Richard the Sea Turtle and Bakura the Raccoon..........  
  
Inuyasha: O_O.......  
  
Kamilah: So anyway, we'll all be in Texas until Wednesday. And after that, we're gonna have to catch up on "Harry Potter And The Hunt" and take a bit of a break from this story.  
  
Mojobubbles: *rolls over* *still sleeping* Killer bunnies and Sesshomaru........Naraku and Pegasus........review please....... 


	9. Revelations

Chapter 8  
  
Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kaya and the plot. Smart people with lots of money own everything else.  
  
Mojobubbles: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!! And boy do I have a lot to say about Texas!!!! First, there was /no anime./ None!!! Ok, so I did get a new Inuyasha manga but that doesn't count! So anyway, on Thursday, my first full day home, I watched Hamtaro, about 2 of my 7 hours of Inuyasha, and I watched Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, about the plane ride: I brought Kamilah, Yami, and Inuyasha. There was no room for anyone else, and those three had never been on a plane before, so I brought them! They all freaked out during take off. It was pretty funny. Yami and Inuyasha were both very spaztastic, while Kamilah was screaming, "AIBOU!!!! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!!!!"  
  
Kamilah, Yami, and Inu: *are annoyed*  
  
Inuyasha: You want us to tell them about some of the stuff you did? Like when you opened the airplane bathroom door 'cause it said 'vacant' and there was actually someone in there, or the stuff you did with your cousins, or when you kept talking to the baby, or-  
  
Mojobubbles: SHUT UP! *sarcastically* Gee, Inu, I love you too. My cousins are very cute.....Ben's known as Triple, and he's 1, and Stuart is 4 and has a bunch of nicknames.......the airports were um, airport-y.....we went to the Galleria, that huge ass mall in Frisco which is in Dallas.  
  
Kagome: Was there Mexican food?  
  
Mojobubbles: Hell yeah! We had Mexican twice. And I got an armadillo! *holds up her armadillo plushie* His name's Sesshomaru!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ^ -_,__,_- ^  
  
Yami: Everyone there talked weird......  
  
Mojobubbles: Hey, Texas accents are cool!!! I'd just sit and listen to the way everyone talked. I even heard two people with these cool Jamaican-type accents. Ok.....what else do I need to say......I drew little Kikyo on the plane! The weird part was that it really does look like Kikyo. Except.....it was much happier than Kikyo really is......  
  
Kikyo: I do not approve of the insinuation. -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: Hey, shut up! We're all insane; no big words are used here unless I approve of the use of them and I don't approve of anything about you!!!  
  
Kikyo: *blink blink* Well then fine I'm leaving.  
  
Mojobubbles: GOOD! When I was watching Inuyasha, I rewound all the way to the beginning of the 6-hour tape just so I could watch Kikyo die.  
  
All: *scoot away*  
  
Mojobubbles: Um, right......quick question then I'll get on to the chapter: I want some anime DVDs for my b-day, which is coming up. I'm thinking of Yu- Gi-Oh: Season 3. You know, in Japanese. I wanna try the Japanese, and see how much better it is than the dub. Also I want some Inuyasha DVDs. I might get the Jap. one with Rin in it. So......give me your advice!!!!  
  
Kamilah: This is a rather funny chapter, I suppose......well, a lot of it is, because Y. Malik sends the preps to the Shadow Realm and plays around with his aibou.  
  
Y. Malik: I do WHAT with my aibou?!?  
  
Kamilah: NOT LIKE THAT SICKO!!! Ra.....  
  
************************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Katiekat1414: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! You're back!!! *sends Katiekat1414 a virtual hug* And I loooooove Evanescence! I think, actually, that there are other songs on their CD other than "Bring Me To Life" (which I'm listening to on the radio right now) that fit Kikyo better. Like, here's a couple: "Tourniquet", "Going Under", and "Haunted". Ooh! Idea! Make a collection of Kikyo Evanescence songfics!!! (Yeah......those are really fun to write.....I've written a bunch of Inuyasha fics, if ya wanna check 'em out.)  
  
Lady Yami: SUNCOAST RULES! I went to one in Texas and got an Inuyasha manga that my local one doesn't have.  
  
Daricio: See, his yami - well, you'll see. And yeah, Malik can't get out because he hadn't used the M. Rod's powers in a long time so when he used it, it really drained him.  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Well, I guess it wasn't really you, but your lil group thing......and I'm not bringing in a pic of BB, 'cuz I know you'll still bring it up all the time. And something is going to happen to the preps......maybe something that'll make you forgive Y. Malik for all the stuff he did to your bishie.......*grins evilly* I have /plans/ for those preppies.......especially Yubaba......she is /the/ Bitch with a capital B!!!!!!!  
  
Europa: I did have fun in TX! Thanks!!  
  
Arian Starswing: Yep......I'm glad it was unexpected. That's what I was shooting for.  
  
**********************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
~blah~ Kaya to either Yami or Yugi  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
++Yugi to Kaya++  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kind of self-explanatory, I guess  
  
**********************************  
  
(This starts out as Malik's POV, but it'll switch to random obscure people's POV's later)  
  
(If you can't tell, I love writing Malik POVs)  
  
"People. Cats. Flowers. Home......Ra, I'm talking to myself......."  
  
But I really didn't care. I just randomly said things, because it had been a while since I had said anything. The words rolled off my tongue and I smiled to myself. It just felt really good to talk again. I guess it was the next day, and I could move much more than yesterday.  
  
I slowly but surely began to sit up. Much better. I stretched, and winced as I cracked a few random joints. (BRAK BRAK!)  
  
I sat there, weighing my options. I could try and use the M. Rod to get out of here, but that would no doubt use much or all of the little energy I had regained. Plus, if it didn't work, I'd be paralyzed again, right back at square 1.  
  
But what I didn't understand was why it was taking so long to get my energy back. The rod's powers should be helping, right?  
  
I closed my eyes, and felt my soul disconnect with my body. I opened my eyes and looked around the dank foreboding soul room that was my own. Well, I was getting there.....  
  
I left the room and found myself in a long hallway. I could see a door at the end of the hallway. Not exactly a genius thing to do, walk into a door that led to Ra-knows-where, but I was pretty desperate.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, I reached out and touched the doorknob. I shouted in surprise as a surge of power sent me flying back down the hallway.  
  
My yami's cackle echoed down the hallway.  
  
"Oh sure, very funny," I said dryly, looking up at the ceiling. "Blocking the rod's power so it'll take me twice as long to recover......."  
  
"You figured it out! Aw, what a clever aibou," Yami Malik sneered, appearing out of nowhere to drape an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Get off me," I snarled, shoving him away.  
  
"Exxxcuuuuuse me." Yami Malik pretended to look hurt. "I only thought you might like to hear why you're stuck here." He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"But I just figured it out," I called, puzzled. "You said it yourself, you've blocked the rod's power behind that door!"  
  
"But that's not all. There's a reason I can't let you get back," he said.  
  
"Alright, /fine/. What is the reason you can't let me get back?" I sighed. I knew he was just toying with me; he loved getting inside the opponent's mind, no pun intended.  
  
"Say 'please'!!" Yami Malik crowed.  
  
I twitched. "Ok," I said through clenched teeth. "/Please/ tell me why you can't let me get back?"  
  
"It's actually quite obvious, Malik!" Yami Malik laughed, waving at me. "You seriously can't figure it out on your own?"  
  
"Kusottare, watakushi wo-wa iu-masu!" I yelled. (I felt like having him say that in Japanese....he said "Dammit, tell me!")  
  
Yami Malik shook his head. "Temper, temper.....alright, I'll tell you. If you got back, then you'd be able to warn your little friends about my plans for world domination!"  
  
I blinked. He was right......that had been pretty obvious......I guess I had just been concentrating on getting home so much that I didn't see it.  
  
"Well, then......how does jumping off the bridge fit into everything?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, perfectly," Yami Malik replied, gleefully rubbing his hands together. "You see, everyone had to think you were dead, which would make taking over the world so much easier! Besides, if I took over the world while you were still around, you'd get credit for everything I did!"  
  
"The whole rod's-power-thing was a bit of a precaution I took," he continued. "I reserved a lot of power for when I fully separated from you, and the rest I locked behind that door. I knew you may try and get to the Shadow Realm, and we couldn't have you surviving, now could we?"  
  
"So.......you figured I'd try and save myself?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course!" Yami Malik said, a huge fake smile on his face. "I've been your yami for 5 years!"  
  
Wow.....he was right......5 years being stuck with him........  
  
But there's one thing my yami doesn't know about me....and that's that I think my friends and sister are on to him.  
  
***********************************  
  
(Isis POV)  
  
(Another POV I love writing......)  
  
It was rather anti-climactic when we finally figured out Malik was in the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yugi and his friends bumped into me one day, and it all went from there.  
  
Literally, though, they bumped into me. I suppose it was partly my fault, as I was distracted and not watching where I was going. I felt someone collide with me and I brought myself back to earth.  
  
"Sumimasen," I apologized, and a soft voice joined mine. I looked up and saw Bakura and the whole group behind him. ('Sumimasen' is 'sorry')  
  
"Anata-wa daijobu ka?" he asked. (That means, basically, 'are you all right?'  
  
"H-" I hesitated. "Iie," I answered finally. ('Hai' means 'yes', so she was about to say yes, but she changed her mind and said iie, which is 'no')  
  
"What's on your mind?" Yugi asked.  
  
I didn't answer, but turned to Kaya. "Can you tell me about your dream?" I asked. She looked surprised, but began:  
  
"Well, I was in my room, and I saw Malik standing in the doorway. When I stood up, everything melted away and we were in a big field. Then I tried to go over to him, but I couldn't move. After that, the scene changed again, and this time we were in the Shadow Realm. Malik was standing over me, and he looked real sad, and he said, 'it wasn't me.' I tried to ask him what he meant, but then he changed......."  
  
I looked at her expectantly, as did everyone else.  
  
"...into his yami," Kaya finished. "And then I woke up."  
  
His yami? That was like my dream.....  
  
"My dream was similar," I said, frowning in confusion. "Yami Malik came......"  
  
Yugi looked as though he had just been hit in the stomach. "But....on the first day of school...." he spluttered.  
  
"Yugi, you're right!" Joseph exclaimed suddenly. (Sorry, but I can't imagine Isis saying 'Joey'.) "He started acting real funny, and when we asked him what was wrong, he took off!"  
  
And then it all fell into place. "Yami Malik......is back....." I whispered. "He must've killed that girl, and jumped off the bridge while in control of my brother....."  
  
"But what does the Shadow Realm have to do with anything?" Tristan asked, puzzled.  
  
I must confess that at this moment I rather lost control. "They're there! In the Shadow Realm!" I gasped.  
  
Like I said before, anti-climactic.  
  
As if this wasn't enough shock, we heard maniacal laughter across the street, and when we turned, we saw Yami Malik tearing down the sidewalk.  
  
******************************  
  
(Yami Malik POV!!!)  
  
FRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'M FREE FROM THE CURSED SHADOW REALM AND THAT DAMNED ROD!!!!  
  
(Wow.....someone's rather hyper.....)  
  
What now? Who to kill first......  
  
I saw a small group of mortal girls coming toward me, giggling and swinging large paper bags from their hands.  
  
(MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YAMI MALIK'S FIRST ENCOUNTER W/ PREPS!!)  
  
"Like, ohmygod!" one of them screamed shrilly, pointing at me.  
  
"Isn't he, like, dead?!" another one shouted.  
  
"This is sooooo freaky!" said a third.  
  
"Maybe we should, y'know, get out of here!" the last one squeaked.  
  
(AND THEY'RE THE SAME FOUR PREPS FROM CHAPTER 6!!!!!!)  
  
"SILENCE MORTALS!" I screamed, extremely annoyed by their high-pitched wails.  
  
"WAAAH!" they screamed back.  
  
I was pretty pissed off at this point.......and homicidal. So I yanked the Millennium Rod from my pants pocket and pointed it at them.  
  
Oh, you disgusting mortals....I didn't mean it like that.  
  
I smiled in satisfaction as they were sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
That was fun.  
  
(GO YAMI MALIK!! *high-fives Y. Malik*)  
  
*****************************  
  
(Third-person POV again)  
  
Yami Yugi and Bakari (that's Yami Bakura, remember?) had emerged in physical form from their respective items after the revelation that Malik was alive. The group was going to need all the power they could get in order to arrive in the Shadow Realm alive.  
  
"Are you ready?" Bakari asked, dead serious for once. The group nodded.  
  
The room was engulfed in a bright gold light, and when it faded, they were in the Shadow Realm.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Crap!" Bakari swore. "Where the hell are the others?" It was only him, his light, Kaya, and the annoying Tea girl.  
  
"Calm down," Tea said. "I'm sure they're not far."  
  
"I hope you're right," Bakura said, his soft brown eyes scanning the dark horizon.  
  
******************************  
  
//Yugi? Yugi, are you alright?//  
  
/Yami.....what happened?/  
  
//Open your eyes.//  
  
Yugi groaned and sat up. "Yami? Isis? Where are the others?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Isis said anxiously.  
  
'I hope they're ok.....' Yugi thought as they set off to find Malik.  
  
****************************  
  
"Oww......Tristan, you ok?" Joey asked, getting up and looking around.  
  
"Easy squeezy lemon peasy......"  
  
Joey sweatdropped.  
  
Tristan shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Where are the others?"  
  
"I dunno," Joey shrugged. "I think we-" He stopped and stared straight ahead.  
  
A figure lay unmoving and still on the ground about 50 feet in front of them.  
  
A figure with pale hair and a purple tank top.  
  
"Oh man....." Tristan breathed. "That's Malik....."  
  
********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: GOOD JOB, YAMI MALIK!!!!! *glomps him*  
  
Y. Malik: Erk!  
  
Yami: *is pissed*  
  
Meht-urt (Kirstie's crazy yami): YAAAAAAAAMIIIII MAAAAALIIIIIIK- CHAAAAAAAANNNN! *grabs Y. Malik* *gives Mojobubbles homicidal looks of doom*  
  
Mojobubbles: I'm afraid you can't do anything. This is my story, and therefore you have no power here.  
  
Meht-urt: Damn! *disappears w/ Y. Malik*  
  
Mojobubbles: MWHAHAHAHAHA!! A cliffhanger!!!!  
  
Kamilah: *ahem* *points to "Harry Potter and the Hunt"*  
  
Mojobubbles: *winces* Ok, now how long has it been since I updated?  
  
Harry Potter: APRIL 2ND!  
  
Mojobubbles: Ooh......sorry! I'll go work on that! I promise! 


	10. I Changed My Mind

Chapter 9  
  
I Changed My Mind  
  
Warning: Violence! Not too bad, though.....  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kaya and the plot......BUT I'M GONNA OWN SOME KICK-ASS STUFF NEXT FRIDAY!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: WHO SAW YU-GI-OH! ON SATURDAY!?!?! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO &#%^#%^ COOL!!!!!!!!  
  
All except Kamilah: *blink*  
  
Mojobubbles: *points to Malik* HE MET TEA AND JOEY!!!!!! YEAH! AND HE WAS WITH Y. BAKURA WHO HAD HURT HIMSELF WITH A KNIFE!!!! AND HE SAID HIS NAME WAS NAMU!!!!! *pouts* But I had hoped he'd say his name was Terrance.....  
  
Malik: I thought you hated that name?  
  
Mojobubbles: But that'd be too funny to hear you say, "My name's Terrance!"  
  
Kamilah: *to Malik* And what the %&#%^#% did you do to your dub voice?!?! It actually sounded NORMAL!  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: He was like a freaking actor or something!!!  
  
Yami: -_- Mojobubbles, /you're/ an actor.  
  
Mojobubbles: *not listening* I'm proud of the dub for not butchering the hurt-Bakura thing that much. He had still been stabbed, but they edited out the blood and didn't show Y. Bakura actually stabbing himself.  
  
Duke: When do I come in?!  
  
Kamilah: Next Saturday, we think. They're showing DDM episodes this Mon.- Thurs.  
  
Duke: ^___^  
  
Mojobubbles: But I think that is so far my favorite Battle City episode. RARE HUNTERS KIDNAPPED MOKUBA AND TIED HIM TO A FRICKING HELICOPTER!!!!!!!!! Man, you should've seen Kaiba spazz....but Ra/Kami/God, it was so SPAZZTASTIC!!!! Tea and Joey spazzed, the Rare Hunters spazzed, Malik spazzed, Kaiba spazzed, Grampa spazzed, Bakura/Y. Bakura spazzed, Mokuba spazzed, Serenity spazzed, Yami spazzed (ALOT...yami is the King of Games /and/ Spazziness), I spazzed, my yami spazzed...IT WAS A FREAKKING SPAZZFEST!!!!!!! But I got to thinking. You know how Y. Bakura can talk in Bakura's voice and appear to be Bakura? Well, now, isn't Malik being controlled by his yami the whole Battle City? So, today when he was saying he was 'Namu', was that actually Y. Malik just borrowing his hikari's appearance and voice, and is Malik's Namu-voice how the /real/ Malik sounds in the dub?  
  
Yugi: Hmmm....that's actually a pretty feasible theory.  
  
Mojobubbles: I KNOW!!!!! ^_________^  
  
Kenshin: What's the best thing to do when she gets like this?  
  
Everyone else: *in unison* Wait till it's over.  
  
Kenshin: O_xO  
  
Kamilah: Oh yeah, this is Himura Kenshin, formerly known as Battousai the Manslayer, and he's the perpetually-PMSing main character of my aibou's (and my) newest anime obsession, 'Rurouni Kenshin'!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: -_x- I am having trouble 'adjusting', yes I am.  
  
Kagome: Wait....how the heck can he have PMS?  
  
Kamilah: Rapid mood swings. He's rather unpredictable in that way. *nods sagely*  
  
**********************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Katiekat1414: Well, see, for it to fit Kikyo, in a songfic or whatever, it'd have to have her realizing that she is a heartless, soulless, bitch, and she has no hope. Yeah. Ok. ^_^U OOH INSPIRATION!!!!!! No, wait.....aw, screw dat!  
  
Ruby*Luna: Aw.....thanks for the randomness, Ruby....randomness is good!!! ^____^;;;  
  
Arian Starswing: Were you sugar high when you wrote that? Although I guess I shouldn't be talking....'cause I'm always hyper/sugar high!!!!!! ^___^U  
  
Daricio: Yay!!!! Evilness good. And I didn't mean for the group-splitting- up thing to work out like that, it just did. Dontcha just love when stuff like that happens? ^o^  
  
**********************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
You know what they are this time, right?  
  
***********************************  
  
(Kaiba POV)  
  
(Alright, now while this is happening, Isis-tachi are in the Shadow Realm.)  
  
Nothing could have prepared me for what happened that rainy night.  
  
That Egyptian kid from Battle City, Malik........well, I had heard he was dead the day before. Sure, I felt kind of bad about it, but I was so bent out of shape over Mokuba I hardly cared.  
  
Then, that night, a butler came and told me that Yukio wanted to meet me at the park, with no one else.  
  
'Great, just great,' I thought. 'What the hell could he want now? He's already taken Mokuba......'  
  
Then something else occurred to me.  
  
Why the park, when it's pouring freezing rain outside?  
  
(I guess this story's taking place in fall-ish.....all this freezing rain.....lol)  
  
I pulled on my coat and headed outside. 'If I get sick then it's his fault,' I thought angrily, bowing my head against the downpour.  
  
Finally, I reached the park. I searched for Yukio, and saw him standing next to one of those pavilions. If I had looked up at the roof I might've seen the figure lurking there.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked Yukio impatiently. He looked up, and I jumped backwards. Something about the way he was standing there, staring at me.....it was so familiar.....  
  
"What's the problem, Seto?" he asked, his voice flat. But.....it was so familiar......and then it hit me.  
  
He was acting the way Malik's mind-control victims did.  
  
"Malik?" I gasped, staring at Yukio. "But.....you changed......you're not evil anymore......and you're dead....."  
  
"Malik?" Yukio said smoothly. "I don't know what you're talking about....."  
  
My eyes widened. "YAMI MALIK!?"  
  
At that instant, Yukio collapsed and a cackle echoed through the night and a tall figure leaped from the pavilion.  
  
I tensed up, waiting to see where he would land.  
  
"Yami Malik!" I said again as he landed with a thump directly in front of me. He just grinned insanely.  
  
"/You/ killed Malik, didn't you!?" I gasped. He said nothing, just grinned even wider and opened the top of the M. Rod, revealing the dagger inside. Without a word, he stabbed Yukio in the back.  
  
"Shit!" I exclaimed, darting forward to catch Yukio before he hit the ground. Yami Malik ran off, cackling insanely. I looked around, hoping for some means of escape. What could I do? I could leave him here......but.....I saw a payphone about 50 feet away. (Hm, seems 50 feet is the magic distance....Tristan and Joey saw Malik about 50 feet from where they were standing last chapter.) "Can you walk?" I asked urgently. Yukio groaned in reply. I put one of his arms around my shoulders and supported his weight. Slowly we made our way to the phone.  
  
Hey, I'm not that cold.  
  
**********************************************  
  
I sat in the waiting room of Domino Hospital. I was getting pretty sick of this place. After all, Yami Yugi's sister, that Kaya, was here just a little while ago. (Ok, too much of this trilogy takes place in the freaking hospital!!!!)  
  
It was late, about 11 PM. If Mokuba was here....I'd get home very late, and he'd be waiting up for me.....I shook my head. This was all Yukio's fault.  
  
So why didn't I feel angry with him anymore?  
  
Just then, a doctor came out, gesturing to me.  
  
"So......what's the report?" I asked, rather impatient.  
  
"He's going to be fine. It'll take him a while to get back on his feet again, and he'll never fully recover his strength, but he'll be alright."  
  
I nodded, turned, and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
I stopped.  
  
"He wants to see you."  
  
************************************  
  
(Third-person POV again)  
  
(Oh, and once again, I'm calling Kaiba Seto, because I keep typo-ing Kaiba.)  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Seto asked, coming into the room and flopping onto a chair near the bed. He had to admit, he felt kinda bad for Yukio. He looked pretty beat up.  
  
"I wanted to tell you......"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why I wanted to talk to you in the first place, Seto."  
  
"You mean at the park."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. Go on."  
  
(Ok, this is weird......what am I smoking?)  
  
"I wanted to tell you......I changed my mind."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About everything, Seto. About you, the company, the past, your brother....."  
  
That definitely got Seto's attention. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Earlier today, I went to the court."  
  
Seto stared at Yukio, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"You now have custody of Mokuba."  
  
Seto couldn't say anything. He nodded, flabbergasted.  
  
"But.....why?" he asked, finding his voice again. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"Because......I hated you."  
  
Whatever answer Seto was expecting, that wasn't it. "Ok......"  
  
"I wanted to get revenge, basically. I felt that you had taken everything. So I took everything from you."  
  
Seto raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I know, I know. I had a rather warped view of the world," Yukio said dryly.  
  
"But tomorrow, I'm gonna get out of here, and go back to Tokyo," he continued. "And when I get there.....I'll be sending Mokuba back here. He'll be home tomorrow, Seto."  
  
"T-thank you."  
  
And as he walked down the hallway of the hospital, for the first time in a while, Seto Kaiba actually smiled.  
  
****************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: BWAHAHAHAHA!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!!!!! *skips off to work on chapter 10*  
  
Kamilah: Aibou, wait! Mojobubbles, we've gotta post this one and......aw screw that. I'll post it. *mutters incoherently* 


	11. Yami Versus Hikari!

Chapter 10  
  
Yami Versus Hikari  
  
Warning: Violence - AGAIN!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nothing but Kaya and the plot.  
  
(You might wanna read the author's note at the beginning.....)  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_____________^  
  
All: *roll eyes*  
  
Kamilah: Friday was her birthday......and she got reviews from the very talented LuckyLadybug66.......  
  
Mojobubbles: And I gotta tell you about the stuff I got for my b-day! ^^ The two cutest things I got were probably my Sesshomaru and Inuyasha plushies. And yes, the Sesshomaru one was the one I nearly went insane trying to find. My grandmother got them for me; she got them off of ebay. And then the woman that auctioned the Inuyasha one sent me this little note....it was cool. ^^ Ah, I can finally rub Inu-chan's ears! *rubs the plushie's ears*  
  
Inuyasha: ^ -_,__,_- ^  
  
Malik: HA-HA!  
  
Inuyasha: ^ ¬_,__,_¬ ^ Just wait till she starts talking about you.....  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Mojobubbles: BTW, in PDM, I changed the way that Malik and Isis come in. If you recall, Isis popped in through a plot hole and Malik fell out of the sky. ^_~  
  
Malik: Oh yeah....I remember that......Isis spazzed out 'cause I had a part and she didn't......and me and my yami and Bakari recorded it......  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, y'know how sometimes you need an idea and then all of a sudden it comes out and smacks you in the face? Well, I had part 3 of Pokeduelsmon planned, and it wasn't a bad idea, but it was very very similar to the other parts. So, I waited around for an idea on that to come to me. And I got one the other! ^_^ It was funny; it was like, RARE HUNTERS! *smack*  
  
Kamilah: In other words, we finally have a good idea for the next part.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep. It'll involve pissed off ex-Rare Hunters, and evil guy from Egypt who wants revenge on Yami and Kaya and helps the ex-Rare Hunters, a Duel Monsters tournament (which would mean lots of duels......ugh....and I might even tackle a game of DDM) a new guy named Hiroshi, and *drumroll* the return of.....RISHID!  
  
All: O_O!  
  
Yami: I thought you didn't like him?  
  
Mojobubbles: I used to hate him, but my new DVD changed my opinion of him.....Well, see I decided I've ignored the poor guy enough and he's gonna be in the next part.  
  
Malik: -_- I better warn him......  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, here's why my opinion of him changed: LITTLE MALIK FLASHBACKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Damn.....I wondered when she'd bring this up.....  
  
Mojobubbles: One of the things I got for my b-day was a DVD with the first half of the Battle City season......in Japanese.....and my favorite ep so far probably is the last part of the Jounouchi (Joey)/Rishid-as-Malik duel. I forget if that has 2 or 3 parts, but anyway.....IT WAS THE BESTEST FLASHBACK EVER!!!! *glomps Malik*  
  
Malik: Yeah, I'm her newest bishie......well, actually, the Japanese version of me.....and the chibi version of me......she doesn't like the dub version of me.....  
  
Yami/Inuyasha/Sesshomaru/Kenshin/Bakura: HAH!!!!!  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, about the flashback: *ahem* it starts right after Malik was born (he's a rather ugly baby.....lol) and that part was cool 'cuz Rishid came in with Isis (she was, like, 4.....vewwy kawaii) and then Malik's mom died and he's like, "Mother! Noooooo!" Then we switch to a scene-ish thing with Malik playing ball with Rishid. (Yes I /do/ know what that sounds like.....) Then a poisonous snake bit Malik while Rishid was pondering about things. (T_T) And it made Malik sick. (T_T) And Malik's dad was pissed (and ugly.....and historically incorrect....did Egyptians have beards like that back then?!) and blamed it on Rishid, saying that if Malik died then Rishid would die too. (Caring, huh?) As you might imagine, Rishid is not too happy with his currently-unconscious-adopted-little-brother. So, he takes a dagger and goes over to kill lil Malik, when he (Malik) says, half-conscious, "I'm sorry, brother." And Rishid stops in his tracks, and goes, "What did you call me?" And Malik says he's always considered Rishid his brother and Rishid's rather upset with himself for having homicidal intentions toward Malik.  
  
Malik: She still hasn't gotten to her favorite part of the flashback.....  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah, that was when Malik's reading a book (I don't think they had books in Egypt at that time......) and Rishid comes in and Malik yells at him and then he says he's sorry, and then he tells Rishid he's upset 'cuz he found out about 'the ritual'. Ya'll know what I'm talking about, the scripture things he got carved into his back. This is the kawaii part: he tells Rishid he's scared and starts crying. ^_______^ I was like, "AWWWWWWWWWWW!!! But I know I'm going to absolutely hate that part in the dub. There's so much they've gotta edit out......  
  
Kamilah: Like all the times Malik's dad beats Rishid.....  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah, another thing: Malik's dad had major problems!!!!!! It seems all the guy ever did was spazz, beat Rishid, and perform rituals involving very hot sharp knives on his son.....  
  
Y. Malik: YOU FINALLY SAW ME! ^_^  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep! ^_^ That part was cool. See, Malik is still posing as Nam (Namu in the dub) and he had entered Rishid in the tournament as Malik. So, the whole gang is pretty pissed at Rishid, because they think he's the one who's been doing evil things. Joey (I'm just gonna call him Jounouchi) ends up dueling Rishid, and Malik had put a duplicate of the God of Ra in Rishid's deck. Malik is really confident, because he thinks he duplicate will respond to Rishid's mind 'cuz he's from the tomb-guarding clan thingy.  
  
Kamilah: Boy, was he WRONG!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: *nods* The duplicate gets pissed at Rishid and Jounouchi, and knocks them both unconscious. While Yugi-tachi are screaming at Jou to get up, Malik's on the side having probably the biggest spazz in the history of Yu-Gi-Oh! When he stops spazzing, he has become....YAMI MALIK!!! Y. Malik jumps around and laughs evilly, and Yugi-tachi finally figure out that Nam has been Malik all along. ^_^  
  
Kamilah: We're proud of the subbers.....the subtitles weren't that bad....they only called Yugi 'game' about twice, but they had a bunch of whacked out names for the Millennium Rod. For example: Millennium Wand, Millennium Tin Stick, Buddhist Wand......and the M. Puzzle was thousand brick......and we got to see Bakari eat a bloody undercooked steak....it was hysterical......  
  
Kids' WB narrator guy: Um, guys, I hate to interrupt, but don't you think the notes have been long enough?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep, he's right. ^_^;;; Enjoy!  
  
Kids' WB narrator guy: You've seen yami versus yami....  
  
(Clip of the Yami/Bakari duel from Battle City)  
  
NG (narrator guy): You've seen hikari versus hikari.....  
  
(Clip of Malik plotting evil things against Yugi during Battle City)  
  
NG: But you've never seen yami versus hikari!!!!  
  
(Clip from this chapter of Malik w/ the M. Rod giving Y. Malik a death glare)  
  
NG: The gang may have found Malik, but what about his yami.....? Will he let them make it out.....alive?  
  
Stay tuned for this special Yu-Gi-Oh! event: Yami Versus Hikari!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Arian Starswing: Yay! Sugar is good. And no, I do mean chapter 10, because I didn't count the interlude as a chapter so......it's all screwy......  
  
katiekat1414: Well, I like Rurouni Kenshin......duh......it has about as much action as Inuyasha, I guess.....lots of swords....Kenshin's very kawaii, just a bit weird sometimes. And that was a short chappie....it wasn't the world's shortest, though.....V_V My friend bishiesgrl wrote the world's shortest chapter.....it's about 4 lines long......  
  
********************************************  
  
Yami: *looks all confident and stuff* *cards float in the background* Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! *pause* Well, actually, previously on the Malik storyline....  
  
Cut to:  
  
Y. Malik: ....I'll tell you. If you got back, then you'd be able to warn your little friends about my plans for world domination!  
  
Cut to:  
  
Isis: Yami Malik......is back.....He must've killed that girl, and jumped off the bridge while in control of my brother.....  
  
Tristan: *confused* But what does the Shadow Realm have to do with anything?  
  
Isis: *spazz out* They're there! In the Shadow Realm!  
  
Cut to:  
  
Bakari: *serious* Are you ready?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
*Bright light flashes*  
  
Cut to:  
  
Joey and Tristan: *see Malik*  
  
Tristan: Oh man.......That's Malik.....  
  
***********************************  
  
Tristan and Joey ran up to their fallen friend and gently flipped him onto his back.  
  
"Malik!" Joey pleaded. "C'mon, buddy, wake up!"  
  
Malik was sitting in his soul room when he heard Joey and Tristan. It was very faint, and he couldn't quite make out their voices, but he was sure he recognized those voices.  
  
He closed his eyes, ready to take control of his body again.  
  
Joey and Tristan had just about given up hope, when Malik groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Malik!" they both exclaimed. Malik sat up, staring at them in shock.  
  
"How'd you know....?"  
  
"Your sister figured it out!" Tristan said happily.  
  
"I knew she would," Malik smiled.  
  
"'Problem is, we dunno where the others are," Joey sighed.  
  
"We'll have to find them eventually, right?" Malik said, slowly getting to his feet. "I mean, the Bakuras have the Millennium Ring, and they'll sense us because I have the Millennium Rod." He stood for about a second, and collapsed.  
  
"You ok?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Ow....yeah, I'm fine....I've just been stuck here so long, I'm having trouble moving around......" Malik made a face and got up again. Tristan and Joey each grabbed one of his arms and hoisted him up.  
  
Slowly, they began to wander, searching for a familiar face.  
  
(DUN DUN DUN!!!!)  
  
**********************************  
  
"We'll never find the others at this rate!" Tea groaned, after she, Kaya, and the Bakuras had been wandering for nearly an hour.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Bakura exclaimed suddenly, stopping in his tracks and clapping a hand to his forehead. "Yami - we've both been so stupid!"  
  
"What are you blathering about?" Bakari asked impatiently.  
  
"The Millennium Ring!" Bakura laughed. "We can just use it to sense the nearest Item and we'll have to find someone!"  
  
They all blinked.  
  
"Oh.....hey Bakari, I think he's right....." Kaya said. Bakari just growled at how stupid he had been, and he joined with Bakura and looked down at the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Well? Where are they?" he asked it. Tea and Kaya sweatdropped.  
  
Half of the spikes pointed to the left, the other half to the right.  
  
"So.....I'm guessing one direction will lead us to one person with an Item and the other direction to another person," Bakari stated. "But which way should we go?"  
  
"Maybe we could split up?" Tea suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Bakari snapped. "We can't get ourselves any more lost than we already are!"  
  
"I've got an idea," Kaya said seriously, stepping in front of the Millennium Ring. "Eeny-meeny-miney-moe-catch-an-ibis-by-the-toe. If-he- hollers-let-him-go-eeny-meeny-miney-moe. The-pharaoh-said-to-pick-the-very- best-one-and-you-are-it!"  
  
Bakari sweatdropped. Kaya was pointing to the left spikes. "Let's go this way!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
"Well, we'll have to end up finding someone, right?" Tea said aside to Bakari.  
  
(o.O Don't ask....I don't know what I was smoking either.....^_^U)  
  
**********************************  
  
~Yami....~  
  
Yami stopped dead in his tracks. "Be quiet!" he said, holding up a hand and listening. Isis and Yugi exchanged glances, but said nothing.  
  
~~Kaya? Is that you?~~  
  
~No, it's Fluffy the Hard Chicken! Of course it's me!~~  
  
Yami sweatdropped.  
  
(Fluffy the Hard Chicken is real! He's small and plastic and used to be a keychain, until I yanked the metal part off.)  
  
~~Where are you?~~  
  
~Somewhere. We're looking for you.~  
  
~~Who's with you?~~  
  
~Tea and the Bakuras. No sign of Isis, Yugi, Malik, Joey, Tristan, or even Malik's yami.~  
  
~~Isis and Yugi are with me, but we haven't seen Joey, Tristan, or the Maliks either.~~  
  
~Dangit!~  
  
~~.....~~  
  
~What?~  
  
~~I just realized something........at first, I could barely hear you, but you're getting louder.....~~  
  
"Yami!!!"  
  
At first, Yami thought she was still speaking to him through the mind link. But when Isis and Yugi looked up, he knew that it was really her.  
  
"Kaya!" he shouted. "We're over here!"  
  
Kaya, Tea, and Bakari stepped out of the mist.  
  
"Yami!" Kaya shouted, running up and hugging him.  
  
"Anata-wa daijobu ka?" he asked. (Are you alright? - one of my favorite phrases, my others being kusottare, which is dammit, and aibou, which is partner)  
  
"Fine," she answered, letting go. Bakari and Tea came up to them, and Bakura and Bakari separated again.  
  
"Now we're missing Joseph, Tristan, and my brother," Isis stated calmly. The others knew that tone; they knew she was not leaving until she found Malik.  
  
"Bakuras?" Yugi said, turning to the white-haired boy, er, boys. "Do your stuff."  
  
Bakura nodded, and once again, Bakari took control of his light's body and concentrated, and the ring's points pointed to the right. (Heh....."points pointed".....)  
  
Isis looked at the points, and began marching determinedly to the right. The others exchanged glances, and followed.  
  
'I hadn't thought about Yami Malik......' Yami thought anxiously. 'We could be heading in his direction.....if he has the Rod, and is back here.....'  
  
No one said a word. The tension was so thick you'd need the Tetsusaiga to cut through it. (Or if you don't watch Inu-Yasha, a really big sword. And yes, Kirstie, I do know what that sounds like.)  
  
Tea was the one who saw them first.  
  
"I see someone!" she called, pointing ahead.  
  
"No, that's two people!" Yugi said.  
  
"I'm counting three! See, they're holding someone up!" Bakura added.  
  
"Hey, guys!" one of them shouted.  
  
"That's Joey!" Yami said.  
  
"We're over here!" another shouted.  
  
"And that one's Tristan!" Tea said.  
  
"Hey, sis!" the one in the middle shouted brightly.  
  
(Hey, if you add a capital 'I' to the word sis, it spells Isis! WOW!!!!)  
  
"And that one is....." Isis began.  
  
"-MALIK!" they all screamed at the same time.  
  
They bolted towards the three figures, Isis in the lead. Joey and Tristan set Malik on the ground, and Isis crouched in front of him.  
  
"Little brother!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"ACK! Isis, you're choking me!" Malik spazzed.  
  
(Yes, writing this is making me hyper. Can you tell?)  
  
"Oh....sorry," Isis said, releasing Malik from her death-grip.  
  
Malik rubbed his sore neck, smiling. He shook his head. "Do you know how good it is to see you?" he laughed, hugging Isis.  
  
"I can guess," she replied, laughing. She let go of him.  
  
Kaya grabbed him around the neck, and he shoved her off, saying, "Why is everyone choking me?!"  
  
They all knew, deep down, they would be facing Malik's pissed psychopathic yami very soon, but at the moment it was just so wonderful to have Malik back.  
  
(FUN FUN FUN!!!!!!!! NYEAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
(Yeah. I'm messed up today.)  
  
*******************************  
  
Yami Malik was just drifting through Domino, still reveling in his victory against that Yukio guy, when he sensed it.  
  
His hikari was /happy./  
  
"So his friends found him....." he fumed, putting two and two together. "They won't get out of there alive!" he vowed. "They will not ruin my plans!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-" He turned to the passerby, who were giving him strange looks. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!?" he screamed.  
  
(Aw, this guy's so funny......maybe I won't kill him off.....I dunno.)  
  
*************************************  
  
"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Yugi shouted, and the others cheered.  
  
"But......" Malik began. "H-how can I go back? I mean, that girl's dead, and I'm supposed to be dead.....how can I explain....?"  
  
(Aw crapmonkeys......  
  
Kamilah: Lemme guess: you wrote yourself into a corner again.  
  
Mojobubbles: *nods*)  
  
"We'll find a way," Yami said. Ever since the funeral, Yami had been beating himself up for ever even considering Malik was still evil. (And you should....stupid Yami.....  
  
Yami: *twitch* YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE IT!!!!)  
  
"Or we could always just send the people who believe you're a deranged murderer to the Shadow Realm!" Bakari said hopefully.  
  
Everyone glared at him.  
  
"...or not....we could just follow what the high and mighty pharaoh says to do......"  
  
"Well, and also...." Malik sighed. "My yami.....you know about his plans now.....and.....I don't wanna see you get hurt....."  
  
"Malik, yur yami's a homicidal jackass," Joey said. "You think we're gonna let him push us - or you, for that matter - around?"  
  
"Homicidal?" cackled a nearby voice. "You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?"  
  
"Speak of the psychopathic devil....." Bakari muttered.  
  
(HAH!!!!!! IT'S THE GROOVY SONG!!! Which is good because once again, I wrote myself into a corner.)  
  
"Hello, Yami," Malik said in a monotone. Yami Malik appeared out of the haze, grinning.  
  
"Well, /aibou/, I guess I was wrong about your friends! They figured it out anyway." He put on a fake look of sadness. "Oh well," he shrugged. "I can just kill you all."  
  
"You will do no such thing," Yami said dangerously, stepping in front of Yami Malik. (Who will now be referred to as Y. Malik because the author is a lazy-ass.)  
  
"Ooh look, the high-and-mighty pharaoh is going to defeat me," Y. Malik mocked. He turned to Malik. "Is it because you're too weak to fight for the lives of the people you care most about?"  
  
Malik growled and began to push forward. One of the things that would no doubt piss him off was being called weak. Even when he was evil.  
  
(Hey, it's the Pokesduelsmon theme song! And by that I mean "Hanging By A Moment".........)  
  
"You fool!" Bakari said, trying to grab Malik. "Can't you see? That's what he's trying to do, make you mad so that you'll fight!" Malik ignored him and faced his yami, giving him a death look. He was deadly serious. (And hot......^_^;;;)  
  
Y. Malik simply grinned lopsidedly. "I've been waiting to do this so long......." (o.O That didn't come out right.) Without warning, he rushed at Malik and collided head on with him. A purple glow surrounded them, and when it faded, Y. Malik was in control of his hikari's body. "Guess you can't kill me now, huh?" he taunted everyone else.  
  
"Leave Malik alone, you jerk!" Yugi cried.  
  
"What are you talking about, Yugi? I am Malik!" Y. Malik said, taking on Malik's appearance.  
  
"D'you think were dat stupid!?" Joey shouted.  
  
Y. Malik appeared as himself again. "Hmm, I thought you were. Oh well!"  
  
Bakura stepped forward. "I've had quite enough of this!" he said, holding up the M. Ring. A surge of gold light shot forward, and surrounded Y. Malik. In a torrent of wind and light, Malik found himself, once again, separated from his yami.  
  
"Don't even think about trying that again!" he said, shaking his finger at the psycho.  
  
"Kuso...." Y. Malik muttered. "I'm getting tired of playing games, Ishtar," he said aloud, his eyes narrowing. "Let me just kill you and get it over with." In the blink of an eye, he had grabbed -  
  
"Isis!" Malik shouted. He turned to his yami, eyes flashing. "Let her go," he said dangerously.  
  
Isis dared not struggle, feeling the cold metal of the M. Rod's dagger digging into the flesh of her neck.  
  
"Alright, I'll let her go," Y. Malik said evenly. Everyone stared at him. He removed the dagger from Isis' neck and, in the blink of an eye, driving it into her stomach, yanking it back out again, and stepping away. She stood for about a second, and collapsed.  
  
Yami darted forward and caught his friend.  
  
"I told you I'd let her go!" Y. Malik laughed, but he stopped when he noticed the look on Malik's face.  
  
Malik watched Isis, his eyes wide, his fingers trembling.  
  
Before he could go medieval on his yami, a dark 'bubble' surrounded the group, and those without M. Items suddenly found it difficult to breath.  
  
"Wh-what's....happening?" Tea gasped.  
  
"It's......the evil....bad feelings....." Isis choked, stumbling on the words. "It's affecting me, because I - I....."  
  
"Stop straining yourself," Yami murmured, helping her over to the others, who were all clustered together.  
  
The Bakuras watched Y. Malik with narrowed eyes, ready for his next move. Kaya sat with her friends, hoping they'd be ok. Yami pulled of his jacket and tied it around Isis' wound. She winced, and finally passed out. Yami, looking anxious, joined the Bakuras, because it was time for the final showdown.  
  
(There'd be a commercial break right about now......)  
  
Malik stared at Isis, as Kaya pulled her friend's head onto her lap, fear and anxiousness evident on his face. (¬_¬ Don't even say it, Kirstie) Malik turned to his yami, and saw......Y. Malik was /smiling./  
  
"If you /dare/ do anything to any of my friends, I'll kill you......." Malik hissed. Y. Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"You mean, if I were to do something like, summon the rod's power and blast it at them," he gestured the weary-looking to the side, "you wouldn't be happy?" Malik said nothing, just glared, daring his yami to back up his words.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
A purple glow surrounded the M. Rod, clutched in Y. Malik's hand. He turned to Malik's friend, and held up his item like a tennis racket. (Y'know, how you hold them up when you're volleying the tennis ball?)  
  
Don't you DARE!" Malik screamed, but it was too late. The blast shot forth, straight at the group.  
  
Kaya, at the front, held out her hands, as if that would really work.  
  
But the blast of fearsome energy never even touched them. A large silver mist had surrounded them, and it seemed to be coming from Kaya's necklace!  
  
She blinked. "What the heck.......? Am I doing this?"  
  
"Weird......" Joey remarked.  
  
"Hey, I thought you and Tea and Tristan couldn't breathe!"  
  
"Must have something to do with this silver mist thingy," Tristan replied.  
  
"He's right....." Isis said suddenly, causing them all to jump. "It's - it's a power of the necklace......that you didn't - didn't know you had....."  
  
"Isis!" Tea cried, rushing over. "Stop over-taxing yourself!"  
  
"I - I know......" Isis whispered, right before passing out again. (Mojobubbles: *holds up chart that reads 'Times Isis has passed out in this chapter: II'* ^_~)  
  
Y. Malik looked down, but he was not out; he turned to Malik and said loudly, "Hey, /aibou/, you know your sister's gonna die?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Malik barked, but he knew deep down there was a chance that Isis wouldn't make it. 'Please, neesan......I need you!'  
  
(I HEARD HIM CALL HER NEESAN ONCE!  
  
Kamilah: Aibou, tell them at the end of the chappie!)  
  
"Aw, poor hikari!" Y. Malik said, shaking his head in fake sympathy. "Just can't accept the fact......especially since it's your fault....."  
  
"NO!" Malik said firmly, knowing what game his yami was playing.  
  
"Yes, Malik.....you know it's your fault......it's all your fault......"  
  
Malik clenched his hands into fists and bowed his head, his hands shaking.  
  
"Stop it!!!!" Bakura cried. "Leave Malik alone!" Y. Malik just laughed.  
  
"Stop laughing, you fool," Malik hissed dangerously. Y. Malik stopped and stared at him. Malik's head shot up, and he met his yami's gaze. "You can call me whatever you want, but when you mess with the people I care about, then I get angry!!!"  
  
Y. Malik knew this was true; he had seen it before. Many times, in fact.  
  
"You have just made the biggest mistake of your miserable, pathetic life, you FREAK!" Malik continued.  
  
The others exchanged glances. Malik hated Battle City after what had happened, but sometimes, if he was angry enough, he would remind them of the Malik they had known as the murderer bent on revenge.  
  
Suddenly, he turned around. "Bakura, Yami, Kaya, and Bakari, get over here!" he commanded. "Tea, you watch Isis!"  
  
The group of M. Item holders all stood together, shoulder to shoulder, anger and determination present on all their faces. They held out their respective Items, and a bright white light began to emanate from them.  
  
And for the first time ever, an emotion spread over the face of Y. Malik - fear. The bright light burst forth, and he held up his hands to shield the oncoming attack, but it was no use. He screamed as he felt his soul detach and once again, become trapped in the depths of the Millennium Rod.  
  
(*blink* That was interesting.....)  
  
The black 'bubble' dissolved, as the M. Item holders sank to the ground, exhausted but triumphant.  
  
Malik went over and picked up the M. Rod, smiling slightly. But his smile faded when he saw Isis, in Joey's arms. He stared at her, blinking away tears.  
  
"We've got to get out of here," he said quietly, "or my sister doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Ooh, suspense!!!  
  
Kamilah: Major, major drama warning for next chappie. It's probably the saddest one in the whole story.  
  
Mojobubbles: And I bet some of you will figure out what happens........^_~  
  
Kamilah: Oh yeah, I said you could tell them about the neesan thing.  
  
Mojobubbles: RIGHT! ^_____^ Alright, in a BC Jap. episode, Isis is in her room on that blimp thingy that the finals take place in. She was being dramatic and thinking about things, namely Malik. So she remembers this lil thingy where Malik was, like, 3 or 4, and he's holding up a wreath of flowers and he was giving them to Isis!!!! And he called her 'neesan'. Which is Japanese for 'big sister'. IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Malik: Ugh........watashi-wa meiwaku-desu i-masu......  
  
Mojobubbles: *sweatdrop* We have two Maliks now, Japanese Malik and Marik (dubbed Malik), and yes, Jap. Malik doesn't speak English.......  
  
Malik: Nihongo-de I-idesu ka?  
  
Kamilah: Sumimasen, watashitachi-wa dekriu de nai!  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: Malik first said "I am annoyed", then he said, "Can we use Japanese?" then my yami said, "Sorry, we can not!" ^_^U Dun worry, we're in the process of teaching him English.......  
  
Kamilah: OH yeah, random thought before you go: why did Shadi frame Yami by telling Malik Yami had killed his father......? 


	12. Here With Me

Chapter 11  
  
Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: Of COURSE I own Yu-Gi-Oh! *shifty eyes*  
  
Warning: Do you have tissues with you?  
  
Kamilah: Enough said. ^_~  
  
*REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!*  
  
Is anyone going on a Disney cruise? I am, and I'm sailing on 6/29/03 on the Wonder. If anyone else out there is, please please please IM me!!!!!!!! My screenname's HyperYoukaiGrl  
  
Mojobubbles: HELLO!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, someone else is here! *drags Marik into view*  
  
Marik: ¬_¬ Get off me.  
  
Mojobubbles: *sweatdrop* How to explain.....Malik is the Japanese version of Marik, and therefore doesn't speak English and only Japanese. So.....  
  
Marik: *gestures to Malik* I'm here translating until they teach him English.  
  
Mojobubbles: YUP!! ^_^U For some reason, Marik can understand and speak Japanese perfectly. *shrugs* Go figure.  
  
Kamilah: Hey, Marik, didja tell Malik what happens in this chapter?  
  
Marik: No......guess I will now: Isis-wa sho-ni shinu-masu.  
  
Malik: *eyes get wide* Nee.....san.....? *about to cry*  
  
Mojobubbles: MARIK! TELL HIM IT'S OK IN THE END!  
  
Marik: Isis-wa owari-ni yoroshii-masu!!  
  
Malik: *relieved* YOROSHII! Arigato, Mojobubbles. ^_^  
  
Mojobubbles: SO KAWAII! *runs over and glomps Malik* Dunno if I mentioned it, but I'm now a Malik-fangirl. But just the Jap. version, mind you.  
  
Malik: ERK!  
  
Kamilah: We can't tell you what they said just yet.....it'd give away the entire chapter if we did.....course, if ya speak Japanese then I guess you'll figure it out.....^_^;;;;  
  
Mojobubbles: ......  
  
Kamilah: What is it?  
  
Mojobubbles: I'm listening to Vanessa Carlton......I used to listen to this CD when I wrote my Monsters, Inc. fic which I have totally and utterly abandoned......but it was the whole reason I joined ff.net so I don't have the heart to take it down.......^_^U  
  
**********************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Ruby*Luna: Oops, I forgot to respond to your last review....I ish bad.....he does sound nice when he's pretending to be nice......in the Jap. he always sounds nice! ^__^  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Good for Naraku. And I don't know what Richard's smoking either. ^_^U  
  
Daricio: KILLING PEOPLE IS FUN!! *ahem* That was random......well, almost killing them....the only times I ever permanently kill someone is in a songfic/one-shot or unless I state otherwise in the story. Yeah. ^_^ *glomps Malik* BUT I COULD NEVER KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Malik: ¬_¬ Yeah, sure.....  
  
*******************************************  
  
The mood was very tense, in the hospital waiting room.  
  
(Ra/Kami/God.....they were just in a hospital a while ago because Kaya was suffering stab wounds.....now it's Isis' turn.....am I cyclic or what!? ^_~)  
  
Malik sat in one of those hard plastic chairs, his face slightly pale after all the excitements of the day, drumming his fingers on the sides. It was a habit of Malik's, to be doing something with his hands when he was nervous. (Oh yeah.....now /that/ came out right....-_-)  
  
Kaya and Joey were calling various other people, like Serenity, Mai (why the heck am I throwing her in? o.O), Shogo, and Duke.  
  
The others sat, not daring to say a word. Well, almost everyone was sitting. It wouldn't be a dramatic hospital scene if no one was pacing back and forth, right? So Bakari and Yami began the act, which can be very annoying.  
  
Tristan was the first to snap. "Would you stop that!?!?" he asked angrily.  
  
Yami and Bakari just glared at him. Not wanting to be the reason behind the anger of two ancient spirits, Tristan shut up.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the doctor came in. Everyone leaped up and stared anxiously. The doctor looked grim, and with two little words, turned the world upside down -  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
(DUN DUN DUN! ^_~)  
  
"W-what....?" Yugi could hardly make his voice louder than a whisper.  
  
"It doesn't look good, not at all. I really doubt that......"  
  
They all said nothing, the information sinking in.  
  
"C-can I say.....goodbye?" Malik whispered, swallowing and burying his hands in his pockets.  
  
The doctor hesitated, but nodded and motioned for Malik to follow him.  
  
********************************  
  
(Now in Malik's POV.....this should be veeeeeeeeeeeery angsty.........*grins evilly*)  
  
That young woman in the bed.....it didn't look a thing like my sister.  
  
My sister has flawless tan skin and wavy shiny black hair. This stranger was pale, with dark, scraggly hair that was pasted to her sweaty face.  
  
My sister is always calm and so full of life. This girl was on the verge of death. But then, when her eyes opened, I saw the same deep blue eyes that always hold a special warmth when they meet mine. She smiled weakly, and in one terrifying moment I knew.....this /was/ Isis.  
  
(I am having soooooooooo much fun with this!!!)  
  
I crossed the room hesitantly, trying so hard to keep the tears from coming. I couldn't let her see how scared I was. I slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out and took my hands in hers. I lowered my head, choking on the tears.  
  
"Brother...." she whispered. "What....?"  
  
Can't hide anything from Isis.  
  
"They told me, that you....they told me...." I couldn't form the words, try as I might.  
  
"I know what they told you," she whispered. "They told me too."  
  
(This scene inspired by "My Last Breath" by (surprise surprise) Evanescence ^^)  
  
(Back to omnipresent third-person POV)  
  
She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
"Isis," Malik said quietly. "You're not supposed to move around."  
  
She said nothing, only pulled him into her embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she murmured. "I'm such a horrible person......"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Malik asked, tears streaming down his face. "You're the best sister in the world."  
  
"But I promised I'd never leave you......"  
  
"It's not your fault, neesan!" he sobbed. She said nothing, only rested her head on his, her vision obscured by sudden tears.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Malik is about 4 or 5. He is holding up a wreath of flowers, smiling brightly. "Take them, neesan!" he says happily.  
  
*~*End flashback*~*  
  
(I LOVE that flashback......it was that one I told you about that Isis remembered when she was thinking about random things in that BC blimp thingy)  
  
"Malik......"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I-I have to......."  
  
"No, Isis!" Malik cried. "Please stay......stay here with me......"  
  
She reached out and brushed the tears off his cheeks. "Be strong for me," she whispered.  
  
And then she leaned back and was gone.  
  
(BUM BUM BUM!!! - again.)  
  
Malik jumped off the bed, his heart pounding in his ears. "No...." he whispered. "Isis......wake up...." He backed up into the wall.  
  
"NO!" Malik screamed, turning and bringing his fist straight into the wall. Chunks of plaster and dust rained down on the sobbing figure, as he sunk down to the ground.  
  
(^__________________^  
  
Malik: Anata-wa warui.....¬_¬  
  
Mojobubbles: He just said I'm evil! ^_^U)  
  
*********************************  
  
(And no, the following scene is not shounen-ai, just Bakura being caring. ^_~)  
  
The group noticed that Malik had been gone for a long time. They were nervous, trying not to consider the lots of things that could have happened.  
  
"I'll go and see," Bakura said softly, unable to take the silence any longer. He left the room and headed down the corridor.  
  
//I don't like this.....I don't like this at all.....//  
  
/What is it, Yami?/  
  
//You fool, can't you sense it?//  
  
/S-sense what?/  
  
//Death.//  
  
Bakura squeaked and began walking faster, his yami emerging from the M. Ring. His heart was pounding in his ears and his stomach was churning.  
  
Finally they reached the room.  
  
Bakura slowly pushed open the door, and knew he would never forget what he saw.  
  
"Malik!" he gasped, running across the room and crouching down in front of Malik, who was leaning against the wall, sobbing. Bakari could do nothing. He just stood, shocked, surveying the tragic yet unforgettable scene.  
  
Bakura put his arms around his friend. "She's gone, Bakura," Malik whispered, hugging Bakura back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Malik," Bakura whispered, swallowing tears of his own.  
  
Bakari came and sat down next to them, looking rather pale.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...." he murmured. "But sometimes......that's just the way that.....the way things are...."  
  
Somewhere beneath the heartache he felt for his friend, Bakura felt a ripple of shock. Here was his yami, who thought emotions were a sign of weakness, getting choked up at the death of his friend's sister.  
  
'Stupid Yami Malik!!!!' Bakura thought bitterly, his arms wrapped securely around Malik.  
  
'It's all his fault....'  
  
****************************************  
  
It was rather late in the evening when the other found out.  
  
Bakura had taken Malik to his house, and had forgotten to tell the others what had happened.  
  
They found out by means of a rather snappish nurse, who came in to ask them what they were still waiting for.  
  
"Visiting hours are over!" she said.  
  
"Look, our friend went 'cause his sister got hurt and he never came back and our other friend went in to get him and he didn't come back either!" Kaya said.  
  
The nurse sighed. "What room?"  
  
"Room 458," Yugi answered. The nurse looked at him strangely.  
  
"There's no one in that room - well, no one alive, at least."  
  
(For the third time - BUM BUM BUM!!!!)  
  
"Wh-what.....you mean that.....?" For once in his life, Yami was speechless.  
  
The doctor from before happened to come by just then, and he nodded to the nurse. "Lyddie, your needed at the front desk."  
  
Lyddie took one last look at the group and left.  
  
(Heh....the NB crew would get this one.....)  
  
Silence.  
  
Finally, Tristan spoke up. "Did....Isis really....?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so."  
  
"Poor Malik....." Tea sniffed.  
  
The doctor looked at her. "Malik....he was her brother, correct?"  
  
"She was all he had left, too," Yugi murmured.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "Poor guy.....he's got to say goodbye by tomorrow at 5, though. Because we've got to empty that room to make room-"  
  
Yami finally snapped.  
  
"You can't do that!!" he shouted angrily, tears spilling over.  
  
"I have to," the doctor said grimly, and left. "Goodnight."  
  
Kaya looked over at her big brother, who looked rather lost. She walked up and put her arms around him. Yami willingly returned the hug, burying his head in her shoulder.  
  
(*sniff* That was sad.....)  
  
***********************************  
  
Malik woke up that morning in Bakura's living room, wondering for a split second why he felt so sad when it was so beautiful outside. Then it all came back to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in the pillow, choking back a sob, trying to keep from crying again. Everything had been so perfect....then his yami came back.....his yami.....it was all Y. Malik's fault! Malik felt the sadness be replaced with rage. He hadn't felt this angry in so long; he felt like he needed to go kill something.  
  
So he settled for screaming into the pillow instead.  
  
Feeling a teeny bit better, Malik flopped over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted to back when he was stuck in the Shadow Realm, and he could feel Isis' emotions and thoughts. He remembered the day before they rescued him, when Isis and Kaya were talking about the possibility he was alive.....where were they.....he shut his eyes, trying to remember. Then it came back to him.  
  
The cemetery.  
  
Malik jumped off the couch and threw his shirt back on. (....so, he had his shirt off that whole time......yeah. ^_~) In the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and scrawled a quick note to Bakura so he wouldn't worry. With that, Malik darted out the door and headed down the street.  
  
**********************************  
  
(Very close to my favorite scene in the whole fic....)  
  
The phone rang that afternoon at Yugi's house. Grampa picked it up, and stuck his head upstairs. "Kaya, it's for you!" he shouted.  
  
She ran downstairs and grabbed the phone, wondering who it was. "Moshi- moshi?" She listened.  
  
"Hey, Bakura. I guess you know what happened?" she asked, rather sadly.  
  
"Yes.....I took Malik to my house, because...."  
  
"'Sokay. You don't need to say it."  
  
"Anyway, I called because......have you seen Malik?"  
  
"What, you lost him?"  
  
"No.....he left this morning, and he left a note that said not to worry, but...."  
  
"You're worrying anyway. Well, I dunno where he is!" She paused. "But we've gotta find him, or he's gotta show up, within the hour 'cause Malik's gotta.....say goodbye....."  
  
".....you mean that they have to empty the room.....?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's so unfair.....well, I guess I'll see you around......"  
  
"'Bye." She hung up.  
  
(Ok, that was the lamest phone conversation ever)  
  
~~What was that about, Kaya?~~  
  
~Bakura, he doesn't know where Malik is.~  
  
~....~  
  
~~What is it?~~  
  
~Yami, are we the only ones with a connection like this? Was Malik able to connect to Isis?~  
  
~~Yes, but why.....?~~  
  
~So, he would've been able to sense her thoughts......~  
  
~~Yes, but I don't......~~  
  
~See ya later!~  
  
With that, she darted out the door.  
  
************************************  
  
(Yay.....my fav scene in the whole fic, set to my favorite song (Well, favorite song that's in English....a bunch of my favorite songs are in Japanese ^_~)  
  
'I wonder......' Malik thought, entering the cemetery. 'Would it still be here......?'  
  
(Yes, Malik's at the cemetery, but I bet you don't know why!)  
  
He walked along the gravestones, looking at them all. Then he found what he was looking for.  
  
He crouched in front of the headstone, reading it, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Malik Ishtar, it read. Born: 1988, Died: 2003  
  
'They thought I was dead.....'  
  
'Were they wondering the same things that I'm wondering now?'  
  
'Like, what do I do now? Will I ever feel the same? How can I go on.....?'  
  
He blinked away tears. 'I just wanna leave it all behind......'  
  
'I came to Domino, thinking I could leave the past behind, get rid of that lonely feeling....but now, I just feel as lonely as before.'  
  
~~I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears~~  
  
'And I can still feel.....her. She won't leave.....I can't move on....'  
  
~~If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~~  
  
He sighed. 'I wanna move on, but the memories.....'  
  
~~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all these years  
  
But you still have.......all of me~~  
  
'Like, for example, I remember how much I admired Isis. Like, I gave her flowers.....and I wanted to spend time with her....'  
  
~~You used to captivate me, by your resonating light~~  
  
'She was so nice.....she promised me, after Battle City, that we would fix my mistakes. But now.....I dunno how I can face all the people I hurt without her.....'  
  
~~Now I'm bound by the life you left behind~~  
  
He realized he was crying, but made no motion to stop. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, but no one was there. Suddenly he smiled, and bit back a hysterical giggle.  
  
'Oh, I get it. It was Isis, and now I'm going crazy.'  
  
~~Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice has chased away all of the sanity in me~~  
  
He sighed and turned back to the headstone, serious again. 'I thought life was going to be so perfect......I was so wrong......'  
  
~~These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~~  
  
He looked up at the sky. "You said you'd always be there!" he said. "I was always there for you......"  
  
~~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all these years~~  
  
"Ok," he muttered to himself, "so I wasn't always there. Sometimes I was just flat out mean. Like, how you were trying to help me during Battle City, and I wouldn't listen......"  
  
He held out his hand, and could see hers grasping his.  
  
"But Isis-"  
  
~~But you still have.......all of me~~  
  
"-I'll always love you."  
  
The vision of his sister vanished, and Malik was utterly alone again. "D- don't leave me....." he choked, tears falling even faster now.  
  
"I-I'm trying to go on, but I've never felt so alone in my whole life-!"  
  
~~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me, I've been alone all along~~  
  
He felt years of pain and pent-up sadness finally escape. He felt years of confusion and anger at the world surround him......he felt like he was choking......Malik hugged himself and sobbed.  
  
(We're about to find out just how angsty Vanessa Carlton music makes me ^_~)  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Pain.  
  
Malik had never felt anything like it, in all his ten years on the earth.  
  
And now he was just left with his pain; those who had inflicted it on him had left.  
  
"It hurts....." he choked. "M-make it stop....." He felt panicky. No.....now the pain was worse; it was choking the very life out of him......he couldn't see......everything was blurry........he was going to die here......on the cold stone floor, blood running down his back.....  
  
Suddenly, he felt a cool, damp cloth running against his back. It helped.....his vision cleared, and the pain eased a little. Not much, but a little. He turned, and when he saw who it was, he tried to smile.  
  
"Nee.....san....."  
  
*~*End flashback*~*  
  
(Hm....Vanessa Carlton = ANGST!)  
  
(That flashback was inspired by a real flashback in the series.....Malik had just gotten the ritual thingy done to him, and he was laying in his bed moaning, "It hurts.....it hurts...." Poor lil guy........;_;)  
  
~~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have.......all of me~~  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone wrap their arms around him. Malik didn't say anything, glad for the comfort. He didn't even know who it was. The person didn't say anything, just sat next to him, letting him pour out his grief.  
  
Finally, Malik took a deep breath and turned. He almost smiled when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey, Ky," he said quietly. She looked up, startled, and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"You ok now?" she asked. Malik nodded.  
  
"Better," he replied. "How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"'Cause I realized that you must've been able to sense what Isis and me were feeling....so I just figured you'd be here."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Bakura's worried," Kaya added.  
  
Malik sighed. "Let me guess - he got the note and worried anyway."  
  
"Yep."  
  
They said nothing, just stared off into the horizon.  
  
"Malik....." Kaya said suddenly. "I've gotta ask you something....."  
  
He looked at her. "Nani......?"  
  
She looked away. "The doctor at the hospital said that.....by tonight at 5......they had to.....empty out the room....and make room for other patients......and that you have to......"  
  
"How.....how could they be like that?" Malik murmured.  
  
"I don't know!" Kaya said, close to tears. "But I just wanted to let you know, because....."  
  
He nodded, getting up. "L-let's go."  
  
Something told Malik that this was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done.  
  
Including getting the pharaoh's memory carved in his back.  
  
****************************************  
  
(Hehehehehehehehehehehe......I know something you don't know!!!)  
  
'Step, step, step, step.....keep breathing, you can do this.....step, step, step.....'  
  
Malik felt as though he was going to be sick. 'Just keep breathing,' he told himself. His heart was pounding in his ears and sweat trickled down his face. 'I can do this.....'  
  
He glanced over at Kaya, making the endless trek up the stairs to room 458. She didn't look as though she were taking it much better than him.  
  
Finally, the reached the right floor and pushed open the door and stepping out of the stairwell. The whole gang was already there, but they looked so happy.....  
  
Kaya looked just as confused. "Um, guys.....?" Then, the group parted, and someone stepped out to the front.  
  
Malik sucked in his breath.  
  
'No......Isis.....'  
  
No....it couldn't be her......she had died.....he had seen it.....  
  
"It's me," the fake-Isis was saying, her voice heavy with emotion. "I'm here....."  
  
....but if it wasn't really Isis, then how come her eyes grew warm when they met his....?  
  
And in an instant, he knew she was telling the truth. She held out her arms, and Malik fell into her embrace, sobbing.  
  
"It's really you!" he choked. Isis smiled, tears running down her face.  
  
"Yes, little brother. It is me."  
  
(^__________________________^)  
  
(C'mon, did ya'll think I'd really kill off Isis?! ^_~)  
  
*****************************************  
  
The next morning, Malik got out of bed, feeling as though a huge weight had been taking off of his shoulders. Isis was already in the kitchen, sipping coffee. (ISIS ON COFFEE!!!! NYEAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)  
  
He sat down across from her, and neither said anything, but both were smiling.  
  
"You think things'll settle down now?" Malik said finally. (NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!!)  
  
"Hopefully," Isis sighed. They just sat for a moment, each watching the other.  
  
Then, without warning, Malik burst out laughing. A moment later, Isis joined in, glad to be infected by his happiness.  
  
A few moments later, when they had finally collected themselves, Malik got a pensive look on his face.  
  
"Y'know...." he said. "I can't help feeling like we've forgotten something...."  
  
***********************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, a group of four girls had just encountered a real live Man-Eater Bug.  
  
"Like, that thing was waaaaaay nasty!" one of them said.  
  
"Totally, Sutashi," the one called Jisushika replied. One of them frowned and made a face.  
  
"I wish I had had some French fries to throw at it...." the one who frowned, Bikutoria, said. (Heh, this is 'cause the 'real' Bikutoria used to throw French fries at us)  
  
The last one, Rachiru, screeched.  
  
"OHMYKAMI! I BROKE A NAIL!!!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Heh, I got inspired to write that last little bit a few days ago, and.....well, I wrote it! ^_^  
  
Malik: I gotta admit.....that prep thing was pretty good.  
  
Mojobubbles: Thank you! ^___^ Oh, and he can speak English now. Marik taught him. *nods*  
  
Malik: But I still don't see why Isis had to die for a day.....  
  
Mojobubbles: *shrugs* Eh, I got inspired to write that when I was reading 'The Disappearing Deejay Dilemma' by LuckyLadybug66. I thought I oughta have some near-death experiences too! ^_____^U  
  
Kamilah: *sigh* This was the last real chapter......next is the epilogue, then it's over.....  
  
All: *sigh with relief*  
  
Mojobubbles: THEN IT'S PART 3!!!!!  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Oh yeah: This is what Marik said at the beginning:  
  
Marik: In this chapter, Isis dies.  
  
Malik: ....big sister.....?  
  
Marik: Isis is ok in the end!  
  
Malik: OK! Thank you, Mojobubbles. ^_^) 


	13. Epilogue: Tatakai Yuki

**Epilogue  
  
Tatakai Yuki**  
  
(Sorry if the formatting is screwy....I hate QuickEdit....)  
  
Disclaimer: It's the end......and I still own nothing more than I did in the beginning.  
  
Note: The song in last chapter, when Malik's in the cemetery, is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. I think I forgot to mention that.......  
  
Note 2: (5/18/04) Things have been changed, and there is no longer a part three. Stick around at the end for details.  
  
Review responses:  
  
RubyLuna: EVANESCENCE ROX! I guess you must have their CD, since I forgot to mention 'My Immortal' is by them......er, I think I did.....scratches head And the only thing about Seto/Isis, is she's about 4 years older than him.........o.O She's, like, 20, and he's, like, 15 or 16. Malik's 16.....and tall. I read he's 5"11.  
  
Katiekat1414: Yep, I did......you got my reviews, right?  
  
Daricio: YAY FOR HEIROGLYPHS!!! Try altavista.com for a translator.....or.....ask.com......and......she just is alive. Yeah.  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: YAY! PREP DISSING! And yes, that does sound pretty nasty......I didn't think of that, actually.......go me!   
  
Arian Starswing: She....just.....bloody....is!!! I'm ok now......

* * *

(Seto-POV)  
  
I woke up long before daylight, too anxious to sleep.  
  
He was coming home.  
  
I remember going to bed with very mixed feelings. I was happy Mokuba was coming home and that Yukio was leaving, but I had heard that although that Malik kid was ok, his sister died. I was pretty shocked; Isis Ishtar isn't the kind who'd give up on life that easily.  
  
So anyway, I set out very early, too early for anyone to be around to chauffeur me to the train station. So......I walked.  
  
The train was due at 8:30, and it was only 7, but I didn't care.  
  
The morning was cool and crisp, leaving me with my thoughts.  
  
Somehow I ended up thinking about Yugi and his whole gang. Man, things have been so crazy for them ever since those Pokemon kids showed up a couple weeks ago.  
  
I mean, that Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, has a sister, who shows up out of the blue, and then all of her little friends come from some parallel universe......  
  
I still don't get it.  
  
I don't get what has happened with Malik, either. I don't know that he was even back in Domino until me, Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi discovered him and the others without their souls. Then, just a few days ago, he supposedly commits suicide......but I guess his yami played a pretty big part in that.  
  
I also have trouble grasping the fact that his sister is actually dead. Not that she was my friend or anything, but still.......she was a kick-butt duelist, for one thing, even if I did beat her.   
  
I kinda thought she was crazy for risking so much for her little brother, when he honestly seemed like an ungrateful little snot to me. But now I see, he actually does care deeply for her, even though he was kind of an idiot back in Battle City.  
  
God......how is Malik gonna get through this?  
  
It was bad enough for me when they carted away Mokuba, but at least he was still /alive/........  
  
And then, wouldn't you know it, as I'm walking down the sidewalk, I see a couple people laughing and talking. It's Yugi, Malik, and......Isis!?  
  
I stopped, mouth hanging open, for once totally speechless. I blinked, then turned to Yugi. "I'm really confused," I stated.  
  
Malik shrugs, looking ecstatic. "Isis is okay!" he grins.  
  
Yugi shrugs too. "Yami says it has to do with the Millennium Items, and how much Malik cares about his sister, but I don't really get it."  
  
I bet Yami's rolling his eyes in, well, wherever he is right now. I collected myself, and turned to Isis.  
  
"I should've known being dead wouldn't sit with you for very long," I said smartly. She smiled.  
  
"I couldn't leave my brother," she said quietly. I nodded.  
  
"Speaking of which, I've got to go pick mine up."  
  
Yugi gaped at me. "Your brother-!?"  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, I've got custody of him now. Mokuba's coming home."  
  
Yugi smiled too. "That's great news, Kaiba!"  
  
"Yeah......I guess it is."  
  
We went our separate ways, and I found myself thinking again.  
  
Everything's ok......it was hard, but we all got through it.  
  
We held on, didn't lose sight of the important things.......  
  
Never mind. I guess I'll just leave Yugi to give us the moral crap.  
  
I hopped from foot to foot, all dignity forgotten, as the train pulled into the station. My eyes darted everywhere, my stomach full of butterflies. Where was he?  
  
Then......I heard it: "Seto!"  
  
I looked to the side, and there was Mokuba.  
  
He weaved through the crowd, running as fast as his legs could carry him, waving frantically.  
  
"Seto!" he called, tears filling his blue-grey eyes. "Niisama!!!!"  
  
Then he reached me, and threw his arms around my waist. Smiling, I picked him and up and held him close in my arms.  
  
"Mokuba......."  
  
"Seto...." he whispered, choking on suppressed sobs, snuggling against my coat. "I missed you."  
  
I buried my head in Mokuba's disheveled hair so no one would see I'm crying too.

* * *

(Kaya POV)   
  
Things have been weird.  
  
Well, ok, thing have always been weird, but this was weirder than normal.  
  
I mean, Malik 'died', Isis really did die, I found out about some of the stuff my necklace can do, Yami and Malik's newfound friendship is tighter than ever........  
  
There were times when I, and probably everyone else, too, thought we wouldn't get through it.  
  
But we did.......we held on to our fighting spirit, our 'tatakai yuki'.  
  
And who knows what's next?  
  
But whatever it is, we'll face it together. Because, not to sound schmaltzy or anything, but we're friends, and we're gonna be friends till the end.......no matter what.

* * *

(A/Ns modified May 18, 2004)  
  
Mojobubbles: It's.......OVER!!!! Major thanx go to katiekat1414, RubyLuna, Europa, and Blue Mystic Moon Warrior, who've been with the trilogy from day 1. We've had some newcomers to the trilogy! Like Arian Starswing, who always gives feedback and comments, and of course, my new pal Daricio, who always offers a funny story or a shoulder to cry on, even though we live thousands of miles apart. This story would not have been possible without you, my reviewers, so I say ARIGATO!!!  
  
Kamilah: Yah! Moving on, however.........  
  
Mojobubbles: Yes, what was going to be part 3......  
  
Kamilah: At first it was called Yugure No Tonamento.  
  
Mojobubbles: Then 'Wild Drive', because I decided the pulling-Japanese-out- of-my-ass was getting stupid.  
  
Kamilah: Wild Drive was posted, for a while, until we got stuck....  
  
Mojobubbles: Now it's in the process of being revamped, and along with the revamping is the removal of Kaya. So yeah. Say goodbye to Kaya. 'Cause she's no longer in 'Wild Drive'. 'WD' isn't even a part of the PDM trilogy anymore.  
  
Kamilah: Because PDM was not our best work.  
  
Mojobubbles: Buuuuut it set in motion our role as ff.net authoresses, because it was the first of many YGO fics.....  
  
Kamilah: AND NOW WE'RE A FLUFF WRITER!   
  
Mojobubbles: Yup. . So yeah, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm grateful if you stuck with parts 1 and 2, because it's not a very good story. XD 


End file.
